<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mission by Cherrych0nk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503076">The Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrych0nk/pseuds/Cherrych0nk'>Cherrych0nk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin The start of the Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Toys, Smut, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrych0nk/pseuds/Cherrych0nk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya and Lin are sent on a special mission to retrieve a delicate package. Little do they know that both their lives will change forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin The start of the Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the war against Kuvira was over things slowly began to normalize. Zhu Li became the president of The United Republic and the Earth Kingdom stayed united under different leaderships for each 'state'. Lin went back to work, Asami and Korra returned from a much needed vacation in the spirit world, and Tenzin, Bumi and the kids were helping with the new airbenders. Some things did change, Katara and Kya moved to the air temple and Lin would visit regularly to check on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The city was getting better each passing day. Asami helped house a lot of people and the economy was booming. Crime still happened, it was part of living in the republic, but everything was under control. Suying would visit every now and then, sometimes bringing the cranky old Toph along. Everything was perfect. Things just felt right. Nothing could change this... or at least that's what Lin thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chief, you have a call from the President" Said Mako with his desk phone on hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Put her trough" Ordered Lin while sipping her black coffee and doing some papers</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small silence and then her desk phone rang</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chief Beifong speaking" Spoke Lin while gazing over her work</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chief, Good morning! This is President Zhu Li. I have an Important mission and will need your personal assistance, " Zhu li wasted no time. She needed help with an important task and she could only trust Lin to be capable enough to do it. "You see an important package is waiting to be retrieved in the desert of Si Wong. I need you to personally go and retrieve it. This is a two person mission and I've already chosen you companion. I cannot give more information about this mission since it's highly classified to guarantee its success. Can I count on you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin took a deep breath to process what she'd been told. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'a package? Classified information?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kuvira was stopped just a few months back. She knew the city wasn't ready for another attack and she couldn't allow anything bad to happen. This mission felt too important to let just anyone take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" I'm in " Said Lin </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Glad to hear that, meet me in half an hour at my office"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call ended. Lin was a bit surprised about the urgency. She took her coffee and decided to finish it on her way to Zhu li's office. She grabbed her coat and her briefcase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Mako! " Yelled Lin</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes chief?" Mako looked at Lin with a curious face. He could see the worried look that clouded Lin's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The governor wants me for some work, I won't be back for a few weeks. You are in charge of the department until I come back." Lin looked at Mako with a sharp look and an even sharper tone </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Do not ruin my city "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Yes chief " Said mako extending his hand to shake hers hand while he gave Lin a huge smile</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" You wont regret it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Already am kid... Already am " Lin shock her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin couldn't stop thinking about the mission. Was it a weapon? A prisoner? Some magical plant that could kill an army with just the scent? She felt like a kid on Christmas Day waiting to know what Santa had brought them. She also thought about her companion. It couldn't be Korra, she needed to stay with Asami and watch over the city. Kuvira was in house arrest so she was also a no go. Su wouldn't leave her children for something like this. This was going to be interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin waited outside the office when she heard  a familiar voice</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Lin? "</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin stood up automatically, almost stumbling. "Kya? What are you doing here?" Lin stared at the waterbender up and down with a puzzled expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" The President called me for a 'mission' " Spoke Kya in a low voice</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh no. Spirits please. Not her.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lin felt as her face betrayed her when she started feeling her cheeks on fire. Her face red as roses and her mind on the clouds. Kya noticed the sudden change in Lin's aura. She knew that something felt oddly familiar, yet she couldn't put a finger on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ladies, I see you two know each other, no need for introductions. Please come in. Do you wish for some tea?"  Zhu Li interrupted Lin's thoughts</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" I'm good " Lin said while walking inside the office when suddenly she felt a finger poke behind her ear and automatically turned bright red. She then turned to see Kya giggling. Lin gave her a mortified look. Kya just smiled as she walked in, staring at Lin's red cheeks. She loved messing with Lin. It wasn't her fault Lin was so easily flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Lin you alright? Is the hot temperature getting to you already?"  Zhu li said while extending a glass of water</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, this will help. Temperatures have been a little crazy inside my office. I need to check the ventilation." </span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, now, about the mission.." Lin said while changing the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zhu li sat down at her desk and started explaining the basics. No details, no explanations. She answers questions vaguely. This didn't help ease Lin's concerns. She understood the reasons for the secrecy but she didn't like knowing so little about it. No matter how many ways Lin asked for information, Zhu li would curve each question. The mission seemed simple enough for one person, why would she need assistance? Especially from Kya? She wasn't a fighter and she didn't think she would need healing or anything that Kya could provide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is kya here then? It seems like a one person mission to me. No offense Kya"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya looked a bit offended and annoyed. She would get her back later, she thought.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All I can say is that you will need her assistance. Once you get to the desert of Si Wong you will get more details."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When are we leaving?" Kya asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Tonight. We will supply the both of you with enough provisions for the whole journey. You will need enough clothes for four weeks. Pack your bags and go to the air temple at exactly 10 pm. Varrick will be there to give you the rest. Good luck to the both of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zhu Li got up from her desk and opened the door, Kya and Lin said their goodbyes and headed out. The two women walked across the building towards the exit. Neither saying a word until Kya broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Are we transporting some kind of bomb?" Kya joked</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Whatever it is, they don't want anyone else to know about it" Lin responded while walking outside the building. She looked back at Kya " See you later Kya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" See you at temple island "  Kya said while smiling</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin already felt annoyed about the whole situation. Not only did she have no valuable information but she also felt weird about Kya. Things had happened in the past. Not bad things, but things that distracted her and she didn't want that. She wanted to be in control, attentive and sharp. She didn't have time for games. Lin started packing her clothes and other personal items. She cleaned and checked her armor for any dents and fixed them. She was ready for any possible danger yet she couldn't get the waterbender out of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya on the other hand was more relaxed. She felt safe with Lin. She packed extra blankets, she knew Lin wouldn't bring any and would be too stubborn and proud to ask for any. She couldn't stop thinking about her. The memories, the teasing, the intimacy. She knew something would go down, she could feel it. She wanted to focus on the mission but she was also eager to be alone with Lin for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello ladies, are ya ready for an adventure?" Varrick said as he handed the woman their bags and a map. "You will take Yilo with you, he is the best flying bison for the job"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varrick left and the two women finished loading everything. You could almost touch the tension in the air as they sat in the saddle. The Bison took off, high in the sky. The temperatures were falling quickly and Lin started to shake. Kya smiled while she looked at Lin struggling with the temperatures. Kya grabbed the blankets from her bag and offered one to Lin. As usual, Lin just ignored her and pretended that the cold didn't even bother her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Lin stop being so stubborn and grab the blanket before you freeze to death " Kya said while extending her arm with the blanket in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" I'm fine, go to sleep Kya " Lin's voice sounded annoyed. Giving her back to Kya she tried to sleep when she felt the soft fabric caress her skin from neck to toe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> ' Dammit Kya '  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought. Lin would never admit it, but she loved when Kya did small things like this. It showed her how much she cared. It made her feel special.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" I said I'm fine Kya I don't need your- " Lin was interrupted by the feeling of arms wrapping around her waist. Kya had scooted herself on Lin's back holding her tightly. Lin felt her whole body warm up and instantly relax. Her body could hide what she felt for that woman. Kya felt at peace, calm and secured. " Kya you are invading my personal space. Move immediately!" Lin said annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Move me yourself grumpy pants " Kya could feel Lin relax, she knew Lin wouldn't move her or even move away from her, it was all a show. Kya closed her eyes and fell asleep. Lin soon followed but not before holding Kya's hand up to her chest and cuddling it. They would be in the air for a while, they needed to rest. Yilo would fly nonstop for a few hours, once they landed they would have to set up camp. They will need the energy for the work that awaited them in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Thing's First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are getting a bit too intense between the two ladies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains mature sexual content, if thats not something you're interested in, wait for the next chapter in 24 hrs.</p><p>Guys I apologize for the grammatical errors I'm tired as sh!t and it's midnight</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yilo Landed in some prairies near a lake. It was a breathtaking view and everywhere you looked was filled with many types of flowers from all the colors of the rainbow. Lin woke up earlier than Kya and went looking for food. She found a small village close to the lake and bought some ingredients, she knew Kya was a vegetarian so she was mindful.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, thought you were dead for a second" Lin said sarcastically while handing Kya a plate of vegetarian dumplings. </p><p>" Aren't you just hilarious." Kya grabbed the plate and was pleasantly surprised. "You remembered" she said while giving Lin a huge smile and digging straight in.</p><p>  </p><p>" How could I forget? I had to learn over fifty recipes to make sure you wouldn't starve or get poisoned while we went camping when we were kids."</p><p> </p><p>Kya and Lin spent all morning checking their bangs to see what they were given. Lin became annoyed by finding food and water. " If I had known they gave us food I wouldn't have wasted money" She grabbed the cannery and opened one of them. It was some kind of powder. When she took a sniff she immediately regretted her decision. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SMELL?! THIS IS AWFUL!" </p><p> </p><p>Kya started laughing to the point of almost peeing herself. "Lin- Lin that's the last resource food. You add water and drink them. It gives you all the vitamins, proteins and other things your body needs to survive." Kya then grabbed the other cans from Lin's hand and put them with the others. "Next time you should read the full label, not just the title."</p><p> </p><p>Kya took her purse and started walking away from the camp. " Where do you think we are going? " Lin asked staring at her</p><p> </p><p>"You said you found a village, I want to see the market." She continued walking</p><p> </p><p>" We don't know these people Kya, and we should get going. We need to be there on time to receive the package."</p><p> </p><p>"First, Yilo needs to rest he doesn't run on electricity, and secondly if you are so worried come with me." Kya extended her soft arm and waited patiently for an answer. Lin started walking towards her. Once she got close she didn't stop walking or took her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going just to make sure you don't get yourself hurt like always... and to find something that can take this awful taste off my mouth" </p><p> </p><p>Kya was a patient person. She didn't give up and she didn't rush things. She knew that eventually Lin would let her guard down. She just had to wait for the right moment.</p><p> </p><p>The market was small but surprisingly it had a lot of variety. Different types of fruits and vegetables, many fabrics, accessories and a lot of other things. Lin was infatuated with the weapons. There was a specific one that caught her attention. A black sword, she didn't recognize the material but she was captivated by it. </p><p> </p><p>"How much for the black sword on display?" Lin asked the vendor.</p><p> </p><p>" 50 gold pieces " said the man while he was assembling the other weapons</p><p> </p><p>"fine, I'll take it" she said while admiring the sword</p><p> </p><p>Lin continued and she stumbled upon a quartz seller. The vendors were a young couple. The rocks were small but really beautiful. Lin then saw a beautiful rose quartz bracelet. She wanted to gift it to Kya but didn't want to appear soft so she bought it and planned to sneak it in Kya's bag when she was distracted. </p><p>Kya was on the other side of the market looking  for something simple yet meaningful. She looked at the soft fabrics and flowers.</p><p> </p><p>"Looking for something specific dearie?" said a lovely old woman with a soft smile. Her aura was so beautiful that you would trust her immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I'm just browsing. I don't really know what I want" Kya responded </p><p> </p><p>"I think I have just the things for you" The old lady got up and went looking for a box, inside the box was a small sack.</p><p> </p><p>"Here dearie, this is a very special tea to drink with the one you are in love with"</p><p> </p><p> Kya took the small sack with an incredulous look. She thought about Lin. <em> 'The one I'm in love with?' </em> the words resonated inside Kya's head. The sun was setting and she couldn't wait to try this new thing with the earthbender.</p><p>Both women met up and headed straight to camp, on their way there they started talking.</p><p>  </p><p>"The market has a lot of things for such a small village." Lin said while carrying some more ingredients she bought for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"I know right? I bought tea there. The vendor said it was a very special one!" Kya showed the small sack to Lin.</p><p> </p><p>"They say things like that to get you to buy things, you just fell for it." Lin said, trying to get on Kya's nerves. </p><p>  </p><p>"What about you? I see you got yourself a sword." </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing fancy, a bit expensive, but it looks nice. Whoever crafted it was very skilled." </p><p> </p><p>The two women got to camp and Lin started cooking. The weather was a bit chilly so they decided to make some vegetable soup. Kya helped chop the veggies and Lin made the fire. While Kya continued cooking, Lin went to check on Yilo. He looked well and was still hungry despite eating tons of grass and flowers. Lin then made sure to check everything was packed for the journey, she didn't want anything to be missing. </p><p> </p><p>"How long till it's done?" Asked Lin while carrying some clothes.</p><p> </p><p>" fifteen minutes why? " Kya didn't look at Lin, she was too busy making sure she didn't burn or overcook the meal.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to wash up, don't burn the food. I will not be eating those gross supplements"</p><p> </p><p>Lin then walked towards the lake. She undressed and got in the water. She washed herself and relaxed. The stars above gave a beautiful show, the moon was glowing gracefully. Lin felt relaxed until...</p><p> </p><p>"AGH SOMETHING TOUCH MY LEG" Lin jumped out of the water only to grab the towel and ran towards the other woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Something touched my leg!" Lin frantically told Kya while she held her laughter. </p><p> </p><p>"Lin the lake is filled with many creatures, of course something would touch your leg" Kya laughed at Lin's scared expression "Now it's my turn to get clean, don't burn the food."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait could you at least bring my clothes back?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just watch the food Lin" Kya took her clothes and a towel, she got close to the water, never actually going in the lake. She undressed and used her bending to wash her body. The water flowing all over her body, each spot carefully, no rush, no pressure. The full moon made her bending more vivid. It was as if the water was dancing over her body, gracefully not to interrupt her thoughts. She then got dried and put on a short night dress. The fabric was soft and slim, perfect to sleep on. The lake was a bit too far for the campfire light to show what was going on (Lin didn't have a view at all). She then grabbed Lin's clothes only to find out they were soaking wet.<em> 'Lin you idiot' </em> she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Put them close to the fire, they're soak" Kya gave Lin her clothes and went to look for some spares for her. "Here wear this" Kya gave Lin a similar dress to the one she was wearing. Lin took a second to gaze at Kya. She looked amazing. She quickly looked away and grabbed the clothes then went behind a rock to get dressed. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have anything else? I look ridiculous." Lin felt weird. She didn't wear anything similar to this dress as nightwear. Her only pjs were wet so it was either that or her uniform.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me see" Kya asked Lin in a playful tone.</p><p> </p><p>Lin walked towards Kya with her head looking down. Her face read and completely embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww Lin, you look so cute" Kya grabbed Lin and turned her around.</p><p> </p><p>" Careful! This is almost see through! Leave me alone! Is the food done yet?! " Lin didn't face Kya, she grabbed her plate and ate in silence. Kya wouldn't stop staring. Lin looked beautiful, the dress accentuated her curves.</p><p> </p><p>" Will you stop staring?! " Lin said in a flustered and frustrated tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry you just look so different, like a whole new woman!" Said Kya while grabbing the empty plates</p><p> </p><p>" Well I'm still me!-" Lin looked at Kya cleaning the dishes "Do you want some help?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, I have it covered. Thanks" Kya finished and remember the tea</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! do you want to try the tea with me?" Kya grabbed Lin's hand which startled her for a second.</p><p>  </p><p>"Ye- Yeah, sure whatever just do it quickly we should get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day."</p><p> </p><p>Kya boiled some water and added just a bit of tea to both cups. She served one to Lin and one for herself. Lin was still a bit incredulous about it but decided to give it a try.</p><p> </p><p>"It tastes like regular tea-" Said Lin "I told you it was a scam." Lin finished her tea </p><p> </p><p>"It still tastes good though..." Kya was a bit disappointed. She was expecting the tea to be the most amazing thing she had ever tasted, but it was just some regular tea. She cleaned the pot while Lin cleaned the cups and they both got to their tent, two sleeping bags on the floor of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night Lin"</p><p> </p><p>"Night Kya"</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later both women felt an intense heat coming from their body and they started to sweat. It would come and go. Something they had never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>"Kya what the hell type of tea did you buy?" Lin said while rolling in her sleeping bag</p><p> </p><p>"Me?! Did you overcook the soup?!" Kya responded annoyed at Lin's accusation </p><p> </p><p>"The food was fine! If I had overcooked it, it would have tasted overcooked!" Lin yelled at Kya</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't have bought that stupid tea! If we get sick it's because of you! You think you should just buy anything just because a weird lady tells you?!" </p><p> </p><p>"The tea was fine! If you would stop complaining and spreading such negative energy we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Kya yelled back </p><p> </p><p>"Negative energy?! Now that's rich Kya. You trusted a stranger over some 'good vibe'! How can you just do something so reckless?!"</p><p> </p><p>Both women sat up and faced each other. Each arguing why the other was at fault.</p><p> </p><p>"You probably upset the lake spirit for disturbing the fish!" Yelled Kya</p><p> </p><p>"I am not the one that goes around eating things strangers give to you!" Lin barked angrily </p><p> </p><p>"You drank it with me!" Kya got in Lins face</p><p> </p><p>"You are such a-" before Lin could finish her sentence Kya kissed her. Both women looked shock for a second </p><p> </p><p>"Lin I- I'm... I didn't, I just-" Kya didn't even get to think of an excuse when Lin kissed her back</p><p> </p><p>Before long both women were kissing each other passionately. Lin held Kya by the waist. She gripped her strongly so as to never let her go. Kya grabs Lin's face and ferociously devoured her lips. Their tongues pressing against each other in a fight of passion and hunger. Kya bit Lin's lower lip and then kissed it. The only sound coming out of them were soft moans and grunts of passion they both gave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lin then grabbed the other woman's neck and started kissing it. She bit down on it and sucked it. She left many marks all over it. Kya moaned as she grabbed Lin's hair. She felt as if she were in heaven. </p><p> </p><p>Kya grabbed the other woman's dress and took it off from over her. Lin almost tears Kya's off. She then paused. They were both in their undergarments. Lin didn't have a breast bandage since they were soaked.</p><p>  </p><p>"Kya... is this okay? Are you okay with this?" Lin asked with a worried look on her face</p><p> </p><p>Kya kissed her and nodded. </p><p>  </p><p>Lin grabbed Kya's breast wraps and started slowly unraveling them. She would look at Kya every now and then for reassurance. When her breasts were finally revealed, Lin looked at Kya one last time for her approval. Kya smiled and gave her a long sloppy kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Lin started caressing gently the other woman's breasts. Hearing Kya moan softly only served to fuel her desire even more. Lin got on top of Kya and gently pushed her on her back, she then started sucking on Kya's nipples as if there was no tomorrow. Kya's moans sounded muffled as she unsuccessfully tried to lower her voice by covering her mouth with one hand while grabbing Lin's back with the other. </p><p> </p><p>Lin started moving downwards leaving marks and kisses on her way down. She grabbed Kya's underwear and slowly pulled it off. She then started kissing her inner thighs. Kya felt like she was dying of anticipation. Lin then positioned herself between the women's thighs and-</p><p> </p><p>"agH Lin!" Kya moaned</p><p> </p><p>Lin carefully kissed and sucked Kya's folds, teasing her and going around her more sensitive areas. Lin wanted Kya to beg for it, and beg she did.</p><p> </p><p>"Lin please, stop teasing me. I don't think I can take anymore of these games." Kya looked down on Lin. Her face flushed and her breath heavy.</p><p> </p><p>Lin started sucking and licking the waterbender's clit. slowly getting the hang of it. Kya grabbed Lin's hair and guided her through it. She couldn't muffle the moans any longer. Her breathing became elaborated, she gripped Lin's hair tightly as she felt herself losing control. She was so close.</p><p> </p><p>"ah ah, Li- Lin I think- ah! oh spirits" </p><p> </p><p>Lin moved two fingers and slowly penetrated her. She started slow but picked up the pace fast. whenever she curved her finger Kya would give a throaty moan. Her thrusts were fast and hard, Kya seemed to love that. </p><p> </p><p>"Lin wait! I'm-"</p><p> </p><p>Kya couldn't hold it anymore, she felt her knees shake and her back curve. A few seconds later Kya came hard. Her whole body could stop shaking and she had to push Lin's head off of her. Tears streamed down her face and she took deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my spirits Kya are you alright?! Did I hurt You?!" Lin looked at Kya</p><p> </p><p>"No not at all. You- You did so good Lin. You did so good" Kya grabbed Lin and pulled her close for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"You got me worried for a second there." Lin commented.</p><p> </p><p>"I just need a moment" Kya sat up and pushed Lin on her back. </p><p>  </p><p>"oopf- Kya what are you...?!"</p><p> </p><p>Kya started kissing Lin's breast. Nibbling at her nipples and sucking them. Lin felt comfortable enough to let her voice wild. She moaned freely.</p><p>  </p><p>"Who would have known that Lin Beifong loved being so loud" Kya said as she continued massaging Lin's breast.</p><p> </p><p>"Kya shut up and focused" Lin blushed completely and covered her face with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kya started slowly massaging her abdomen until she got to Lin's underwear. She slid her hands under it and started rubbing her clit.</p><p> </p><p> "Spirits Kya, you go straight for the kill don't you" Lin said to Kya with a huge smile</p><p> </p><p>Kya stripped Lin of her underwear and got down. She started kissing gently Lin's folds without stopping her hand from rubbing her. Then Kya grabbed Lin's neck with one hand and with the other she started penetrating her.</p><p> </p><p>"Agh! Kya slow down! You're cheating!" yelled Lin. She knew that if Kya kept this up she couldn't last very much.</p><p> </p><p>Kay sat down and kissed Lin's lips, she then started massaging her breast. With the other hand she started thrusting faster. She could feel Lin's insides clutching her fingers with each thrust. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahg, Kya please- Slow down-" her voice faint "Fuck, ahh~Kya..." Lin clutched the sheets tight. Her moans escaped her mouth involuntarily. "mmm ahhh~Kya..."</p><p>"I'm cumming!" </p><p> </p><p>Kya felt how Lin's insides tensed and clutch her fingers. She pulled them out slowly and rewarded Lin with soft kisses. She laid next to her and cradled her in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>"You did so good for me Lin" Kya said softly while caressing her arms. Lin cuddled under Kya's neck and took a deep breath relaxing her body.</p><p> </p><p>"You tell a single soul I'll kill you Kya"</p><p> </p><p>Kya laughed "Better be updating my will soon"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back On The Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spicy in the sky</p><p>Lin and Kya need no help this time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclamer this chapter ALSO contains graphic depictions of sexual activities, if you do not wish to see this, please wait for the next chapter in 24 hours.</p><p>I apologize for errors in my writing. Im an Illustrator not a writer but I wanted to try new things. Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun started rising from the horizon, the critters let out their voices and Yilo snored peacefully. Kya woke up first this time. She had Lin resting on her chest. It was rare to see Lin completely relaxed, the stress of her job and lifestyle made it impossible. Kya started slowly caressing Lin's hair, she smiled to herself while at it. She then noticed Lin was drooling on her and tried to contain her laughter but was unsuccessful.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh? Huh? What...? What's- Why are you laughing?" Lin was half asleep and half awake. She squinted her eyes and raised her head. She then felt her drool all over her face and Kya's collarbone. " Aww Kya I'm sorry. I honestly haven't slept that good in years."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled at her and bended the drool from the earthbender's face and her collarbone. " Don't worry Lin, if you drooling on me means you will have a good night's rest you can do it as often as you want." Kya cupped Lin's face with one hand and smiled. Lin then noticed the sun had risen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kya we're late!" Lin shot up and started heading towards the tent's exit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Lin, wait! " Kya pulled Lin by the hair and she fell to the ground hard. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Kya what the fuck?!" Lin yelled at the woman angrily </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Lin are you stupid?! You are naked! We are naked! It's broad daylight!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin then remembered the events of the night before and she turned bright red. While she was reminiscing on what happened, Kya got dressed in her nightgown.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm going to get our clothes and some water to wash up, stay here."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin felt embarrassed. She thought of Kya's breasts and her soft skin. The way she tasted. The sounds she made. The way Kya grabbed her neck tightly while looking intensely at her. The way she grinned with pure lust in her eyes. The kisses, bites and all the in-betweens. Kya thrusting her fingers hard inside her. She couldn't stop thinking about it and how good it felt. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Lin? Hello? Is Lin home?" Kya waved her hand in-front of Lin's face</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Huh? What? Oh my clothes! Thanks Kya, I was just thinking about the mission and stuff." Lin grabbed her clothes from Kya's hands and stood awkwardly for a moment. Lin looked at Kya " I'm just going to wash up." She walked out of the tent wrapped in her towel and washed herself up. She then face-smacked herself </span>
  <em>
    <span> 'What the fuck was that Lin'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya was just laughing hysterically while she got dressed. Lin's red face was adorable and not to mention the way she spaced out. Kya rushed knowing that they were indeed late. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready Lin?" asked Kya while she dismantled the tent.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yilo is ready. All the bags are in the saddle, as soon as you finish with the tent we can get going. Looking at the map, we are in Mt. Makapu, close to the Makapu village." Lin told Kya " The village we are in is called The Village of flowers. Very fitting if you ask me." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The flowers are very memorable" said Kya</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we get going now, we should arrive at Kolau mountains by this time tomorrow. Then we would be in time to recover the package" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get going" Kya happily spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked down at the lake and all the flowers around. She wondered if the tea was made from those flowers. Her mind slipped and she went back to the night before. This time she was interrupted by Kya before getting too deep. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kya while rubbing her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" There is nothing to talk about. " Lin replied sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya saw this coming. Lin didn't like to talk about her emotions or anything that could be considered uncomfortable or embarrassing. She wondered if she did something wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Was I too hard on her? Was it too much?'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin saw the look on Kya's face and spoke up. "Kya you didn't do anything wrong." She sighed and looked away. "You did great. I'm just trying to stay focused on the mission."   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin's words soothed Kya and calmed her worries. The two women relaxed and talked about the mission and other things.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later the sun began to set. The sky looked beautiful from above. The two women played a game of I spy (Kya's idea) to pass time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I spy with my little eyes, something white and fluffy. " Lin said while looking at the land. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya focused her gaze looking for something that matched that description. She saw an elephant-mandrill herd, a few fox-antelopes  and two platypus-bears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Something white and fluffy?' Then it dawned at her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lin wasn't looking at the land, she was looking up at sky. "Lin please tell me it's not a cloud."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that not the way you're supposed to play it? You see something and you describe it without being too obvious?" Lin looked at Kya confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya glared at the other woman "Lin you were supposed to look at the ground not at the sky"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable. Kya kept looking at the ground. The herds and packs of wild animals, the small villages. Life seemed so simple compared to Republic city.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Spirits Lin! Look " Kya shook Lin</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin immediately shot up, sword drawn ready to fight. " What? Where's the danger!?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Right there!" Kya pointed at Lin and started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kya that is not funny, we could've been in danger for spirits sake! You're acting like Bumi." Lin sat back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya grabbed Lin's cheeks, squishing them. "Cheer up and take a joke grandma!"  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The darker the sky got, the more stars appeared. Kya and Lin would point constellations and would talk about them. They have always liked stars and the cosmos so they would talk a lot about it when they were young. Kya would bring Lin many books about the sky when she came home from traveling the world. The two of them would raise their arms and pretend they were holding the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked at Kya and started caressing her hand. They both looked at each other and slowly went for a kiss. They kept giving each other soft kisses and cuddling before Lin spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kya I want to do it again but only if you want to"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya was surprised but happy at the same time. "I would love to Lin. I promise to be gentle this time-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Lin interrupted. "I liked the way you did it, I can take it."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya started undressing her partner and giving her kisses all over her body. She then started biting and nibbling at Lin's skin. Lin tried to undress her but Kya slapped her hands. "You will have to earn that" Kya told Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya pinched and pulled Lin's nipples. "How are you holding up?" Lin looked at Kya and smiled, giving Kya the green light to continue. While she bit and pinched her nipples, Kya grabbed Lin's ass. This made Lin flinch. She pushed Lin on her knees and placed her upper body on her lap. She then started dragging her fingers on Lin's ass. Then she spanked her. Lin moaned and whimpered with each strike. After Kya was satisfied she moved one hand to grab Lin's hair and the other one started playing with her folds. She then penetrated Lin and started thrusting her fingers inside her. She grabbed Lin's hair with one hand and fingered her with the other. The only moments Lin wasn't moaning was to catch her breath. Kya felt Lin getting close so she pushed her on her back and started pleasuring her orally while also fingering her. Lin came even harder this time, she gasped for air and gripped Kya's hair. Kya started leaving a trail of kisses from her folds to her neck. Then she kissed her lips. Kya then got up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Now comes my favorite part "</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya took her water flask and started healing all the spots where she was a bit aggressive. She then ordered Lin to lay on her stomach and started massaging her back. Kya's hands were so soft and warm, the way she moved the water around Lin's body was almost a spiritual ritual. She rubbed and massaged each spot of her aching body. Lin sat up and tried to return the gift but Kya shot her down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" You will need all the energy you can get for tomorrow. You will have to work real hard. " </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two lovers forbidden from one another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin and Kya find themselves in a familiar place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclamer this chapter ALSO contains graphic depictions of sexual activities, if you do not wish to see this, please wait for the next chapter in 24 hours.</p><p>I apologize for errors in my writing. Im an Illustrator not a writer but I wanted to try new things. Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the early hours of the morning, while it was still dark, Yilo landed near a mountain's base. It started to rain so the sky-bison went inside the cave. A storm formed and the thunder woke up the two sleeping women.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" We will have to stay here for a while. " Lin dismounted the bison and took off his saddle. Lin made a campfire and they both ate breakfast, she then stepped outside and gathered some food for Yilo too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Lin, look where we are! " Kya pulled Lin by the arm and showed her a sign carved in a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin crouched down and read out-loud ''The cave of two lovers"  When she looked up at Kya she knew exactly what she was about to say. " I'm not singing that stupid son-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya dragged Lin to the entrance of the main tunnel. " We have to explore it! We don't know when we'll be able to come back again if at all! Besides, It's a great place to do what I have in mind." Kya winked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked at her and back at the entrance. Her curiosity got the best of her. She went and grabbed a lantern and they started walking towards the tunnel. "Fine let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nuh uh uh! You have to sing or it doesn't count Lin. Come on we are alone, no one is going to hear us sing."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You are pushing me to the edge" Lin crossed her arms and stood her ground not looking at Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled and got close to Lin. "Two lovers, forbidden from one another-" Kya began to sing softly. She booped Lin on the nose gently. Lin softened up as Kya continued singing. "The war divides their people-" then Lin joined her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And a mountain divides them apart" they held hands and started exploring the tunnel. They then started singing together and slowly running nudging each other. "Build a path to be together." They laughed and...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN! SECRET, SECRET, SECRET, SECRET TUNNEL!" They laughed harder and added some fake lyrics to laugh some more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya loved when Lin's soft side came to view. It was a secret side of her that only a few had ever seen. As they walked holding hands she could feel as Lin rubbed her thumb on her fingers. Kya wished that moments like this could last forever. They stumble upon a small cave and Kya spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" This is a perfect space for what I have in mind- " she took the lantern from Lin's hands and killed the flame. Lin was about to complain when suddenly the ceiling started glowing. The crystals illuminated the whole tunnel. She smiled and looked back at Kya. They got face to face from each other and started kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> " What did you have in mind? " Lin asked Kya while holding hands and facing each other</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled and took something from her pouch. " I want you to used this on me " </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin's face completely flushed as she grabbed a phallic looking object. It was double faced. She was worried since she had never used one on another woman before. " I have never used one of these before."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Don't worry Lin, we are doing this together. I'll guide you through it." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two women resumed kissing each other and started undressing. No matter how many times Lin saw Kya naked, she was always blown away by her beauty. Her curves, her soft warm breasts, her waist, her thighs, her ass, her taste. She was one hell of a woman. The more she looked at her the more aroused she got. She was so ready for her that she could barely contain herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya stared at Lin. Her toned body, her short hair, the scars all over her body that made her look even tougher than she already was. She could gaze at her naked body and wouldn't get bored. Kya got on her knees and started licking Lin's folds. She made eye contact with her, she could see Lin losing her composure. Kya grabbed her ass and squished it hard. Lin gave soft moans, and let her head rest on the wall behind her. This also helped her not look at Kya's hungry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya then slipped two fingers inside Lin which made her knees buckle. She continued to finger her, but before she knew what hit her, Lin pushed her onto her back. Lin then started fingering Kya. This was a pleasant surprise for Kya, she liked when Lin wasn't so gentle with her. She reached for Lin's breast but Lin stopped her. " It's my turn this time.'' Lin grabbed the phallic toy and inserted one of its sides inside of herself, it was surprisingly steady. "Get on your knees and hands'' She ordered Kya. She then slowly inserted the other end inside the waterbender. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin began to move slowly, she then grabbed Kya by the shoulders and picked up the pace. Kya started moaning softly, the rougher Lin was the more she loved it. Lin started feeling bold and sat down with Kya on her lap, keeping her pace. She grabbed Kya's breast and played with them. Kya was loud, her voice echoed throughout the cave's walls. She felt young with every thrust. Her body trembled, her breathing was desperate, it was the best feeling in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin bit Kya's back leaving marks all over her. Then she took one of her hands and started rubbing her clit. She knew that Kya was close, and judging by the way her body trembled and the way she moaned Lin's name it wouldn't take long. She doubled down and thrusted faster and harder until Kya gave in. Kya's orgasm was intense and her body went limp. The only movement and sound coming from it was her elaborated breathing and her legs trembling. Lin pulled out gently and took the toy off herself, then she looked at Kya. The waterbender was a mess, her dripping created a puddle under the two women. Lin felt proud of herself and wanted to make a snarky comment but decided against it. She didn't want to embarrass Kya. She cradled Kya in her arms and caressed her face. Kya smiled back at her and gave her a kiss. They spent some time cleaning themselves up and doing some much needed after care, after that they followed the crystals back to where Yilo was. The storm was still there, just not as intense.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' If we don't leave now we will be late, it's now or never. " Kya agreed and they packed their belongings. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The last stop was at Plains Village where they would retrieve the package. The anticipation was palpable, they knew that the peaceful times were over. Things would never be the same for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Securing The Package</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected turn of events.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 5 is here! I apologize for the delays, I thought you could write a story in 24 hours and I was devastatingly incorrect. This chapter may be shorter than previous ones, my apologies for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>'' This must be a mistake '' Lin told the captain. '' I was here to retrieve a package not this! "</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The women finally arrived at their destination. It was a huge military base, it looked like a massive prison. They had to go through two check points before they got to the front gates. Two massive walls parted giving them access inside and a group of guards were waiting for the two women to escort them to the package.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A big man with brown braids walked towards Lin. '' Chief Beifong, it's an honor! I'm Captain Zilo, I'll be here to assist you and your companion.'' The captain said while giving a handshake to both women. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you Captain, I came as soon as possible. I was told I would be provided with more information about this package once we arrived.'' Lin walked alongside the captain. He didn't say anything for a while, they just kept walking and after a few minutes they arrived at an elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Zhu Li advised me to tell you the information once you saw the 'package' ''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked at the captain then back at Kya. ' What the hell are we transporting '. His answer only made her more unsure and stressed, she just wanted to get things over with so she decided not to ask further questions. They exited the elevator and walked through a long corridor, at the end of it were four guards and two massive doors. The captain opened the doors to the immense room. At first glance you couldn't see anything and then the captain spoke. '' Come out we aren't going to harm you ''. Lin paused 'we aren't going to harm you? We are transporting living things? Dangerous creatures?' </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of the room, a shape with six eyes appeared, the shape started walking towards the light. Then the light finally hit it. It wasn't a monster, it wasn't even a creature, just three kids. The oldest boy was around 7. The middle one, a girl, was around 5 and the youngest a little boy was 3. Lin looked at the captain with an unamused expression. '' Captain with all due respect, I am not in the mood for games. We came here for a possible weapon and you bring me three children? ''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The captain looked at Lin returning the serious expression. '' </span>
  <em>
    <span>They </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>are</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> the package.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin asked to talk to Zhu Li through a secured line and she went off on her. '' You made me leave the city while it was still weak just so I could bring back some children?! Even Varrick could've done this by himself! Republic City needs all the security it can get and you call me on a mission to babysit?!'' </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Lin I understand you are upset but if I had told you about it you would have declined and I do need your help with this. '' Lin paused to hear what Zhu Li had to say. '' Those children were rescued from a mafia lord, a very dangerous one, I need you to bring them back to the city so Suyin can take them to a safer place with her.'' Lin calmed herself down. '' Fine, but mark my words, </span>
  <b>never again</b>
  <span>.'' Lin hung up the phone and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya was in the room with the children, playing with them and having fun. Lin walked in annoyed at Kya's behavior. " Stop playing with them, you're not here to play mom.'' She then gave the children a sharp look and they ran away from the two women. '' Lin, that was unnecessary! They are children for spirits sake.'' Kya walked away from Lin and tried to get the children to come to her, the kids were too afraid of Lin to get close. Kya looked back at Lin with a sour look that Lin had never seen before, she then left the room and Lin followed. When dinner time came Kya joined the kids and Lin stayed upstairs, they stayed apart all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning came and they had to go back with Republic City. The kids met Yilo and were amazed, they've never seen a flying bison before. Lin tried to talk to Kya but was completely ignored. She was too proud to apologize to the kids so she just ignored her too. The kids loved the sky and would try to grab the clouds, everything was fine for the first few minutes, then they got motion sickness and had to land when one of them puked on Lin. Lin was upset but decided to keep things from getting worse between Kya and herself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' We need to get going. '' Lin told Kya</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' We will have to continue by land.'' Kya responded while cleaning the youngest child.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' No. It's too dangerous. We are safer in the sky. Just grab some bags and make sure they puke into that.'' Lin responded with a harsh tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> '' You are being cruel on purpose!'' Lin looked back at her and got in her face. '' I am not being cruel Kya! Some really bad people are looking for those kids, if we stay in the ground we are going to be in their jaws.'' Kya huffed and helped the kids get on the bison. '' We are on the same side Kya, stop making this so difficult.''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya got angry when she heard this. '' Making things difficult?! The first thing you did to those kids was scare them just because I was playing with them! They are alone, scared and they don't know what's going on like we do. If someone here is making things more difficult is you Lin.'' </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin knew Kya was right, even when it hurt her pride. She took a deep breath and walked towards her, grabbing one of Kya's arms. '' You're right, I'm sorry. This is not how I thought things would turn out. I'm under a lot of stress, but I know what I did was wrong.'' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kya could never resist when Lin was soft, she placed her palm on Lin's face. ''Don't apologize to me, apologize to the kids.'' She then went and sat with the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin hated apologies but she knew that it would make things easier for everyone if she just got it done. She climbed up the bison and looked at the three kids. They looked scared of her, they grabbed Kya tightly. Lin crouched down and looked at Kya then back at the kids. '' I'm sorry I was mean. I know you are all scared and stressed, I am too. I promise to be more understanding from now on.'' Kya gave her a smile and the kids seemed to relax a little bit. Yilo started walking and Lin didn't command him to fly. '' I thought it was safer if we flew.'' Kya said sarcastically. '' If I see danger we'll fly, I will not be cleaning puke off my armor again.''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch time came around and they dismounted, Kya cooked this time while Lin checked for danger. She wanted to make sure the kids and Kya were safe, she knew the mafia wasn't something to mess with.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Lin foods ready!'' Kya yelled for Lin</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Kya quiet down someone can hear us.''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Relax Lin you probably scared them off.'' Kya handed Lin a plate of rice and beans with some vegetables. They sat down with the kids and started eating. Lin would look over her shoulder every now and then just in case. They decided to rest a bit, the journey was going to be a long uncomfortable one for the kids. Lin still decided to pack everything and got Yilo's saddle back on him just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya walked towards Lin with the sleeping baby in her arms and placed it on Lin. '' What are you doing? '' Lin wasn't a fan of babies and felt very uncomfortable holding one. '' I can't play with the other two without waking him. He's just sleeping, if he wakes up just rock him and he'll go back to sleep.'' Kya walked off to play with the other two children. Lin watched as she held the baby. Looking at Kya and the kids, she started having this off feeling. She got up and frantically looked around while clutching the baby to her chest, Kya saw this and grabbed the kids, they all got on the bison and flew away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' I think we are being followed, from now on we don't land unless is absolutely necessary.'' Lin felt uneasy and kept staring at the ground below. Kya distracted the kids so as not to scare them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''Did you see anyone? '' Kya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>''No I just- something felt off.'' Lin didn't look away from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hours passed and the sun began to set. Yilo seemed fine, tired but fine, the kids on the other hand were complaining of everything. They were hungry, wanted to use the bathroom, didn't want to fly anymore etc. They stopped near a village, they could freshen up there and keep going. Kya noticed Lin's uneasiness and tried to comfort her but she was too anxious. Kya got the kids ready and after an hour they were back in the sky. Lin didn't rest all day. She kept looking at the ground, paranoid that someone was after them. Kya knew that after so many restless hours Lin was exhausted. She remembered a secluded place nearby where they could camp safely for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the bison landed in the cave Lin closed the entrance to make sure no one could see them or spy on them. She helped Lin put up the tent and helped with the kids. Once that was done she made a few rounds inspecting the cave for any danger. No amount of coaxing could make her take off her armor so Kya just dragged her to bed. The kids were already out cold, Kya started caressing Lin's head till she too fell asleep. It was going to be a long night.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Losing Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A tired Lin constantly getting tested by everything</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys hope you liked the previous chapter. I made a sketch of the children so you could visualize them better https://sta.sh/01q6cm9payab !!</p><p>The oldest kid is a earthbender named Daichi (7 years old)<br/>The middle one is a fire and combustion bender named Aika (5 years old)<br/>The youngest is a waterbender named Mizu (3 years old)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kya and Lin had a very relaxing sleep, cuddling with each other and relaxing, then the kids woke up. They still had to figure out how to divide their tasks, Kya decided to take the younger kids while Lin took the oldest. Lin and Daichi feed Yilo while Kya bathed the other kids. Once the kids were bathed, Lin cooked breakfast. Lin made sure that everything was done, they wouldn't stop for anything once they were up in the sky. Kya sat the children in the saddle while Lin went outside to check for danger, once she cleared the surroundings they left. They were still far from Republic City so it was best to cover as many miles as they could in one flight. The kids got bored really fast and resorted to fighting and arguing with each other. Kya could see Lin losing her patient so decided to intervene.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Kids do you want to play a game? '' Kya asked the children while trying to soothe the youngest one in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Yeah! '' Both kids perked up in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' The game is simple, it's called I spy. We will look at the ground and describe something we see but we cannot name it. I'll start! '' Kya looked down to the ground and spotted a herd of koala-sheeps. '' I spy with my little eye something white, gray and fluffy.''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kids looked at the land and started guessing. Aika finally answered correctly. '' Oh! oh! is it a koala-sheep? '' </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Yes, good job Aika! Now it's our turn to guess.'' Kya said while looking at Daichi. They spent half an hour playing the game until something happened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' I spy with my little eye something fast and angry '' Daichi said while pointing to the ground. Lin looked down to see a group of people riding buffalo-yaks. They were wearing masks and were pointing at the bison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Kya hold on to the kids! '' Lin yelled frantically as boulders started raining on them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin did everything possible to dodge the rocks, it was hard to fly a bison and also divert the attacks, in one of them Yilo was hit. Lin returned every rock to the attackers. They started retrieving and Lin could finally catch a break. They couldn't land but Yilo was hurt and needed assistance. They flew for an hour before landing in an abandoned town. They dismounted and Kya started healing the injured animal. Lin was apprehensive and ushered the kids to stay with Kya while she secured the perimeter. She knew it was a matter of time before they would return and strike again. She grabbed some food and cooked it, she handed a plate to each child and one to Kya, she then sat down to feed the youngest. Lin kept her guard up, she would not let anything happen to any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' How long till he is fit to fly? '' Lin asked Kya</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' He needs to rest, his side was wounded. '' Lin looked at Yilo, he looked tired and in pain. Lin stood up, handing Mizu to Kya. '' I can't believe I let him get hurt, this puts the whole mission at risk. This puts all of us at risk.'' She paced back and forward trying to think of a way to stay safe from a possible ambush. She just got more frustrated when she couldn't find a solution to their problem.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Lin-'' Kya walked towards the other woman and held her hand. '' We are going to make it out of this, we just need to be patient and find another way out of this.''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' We don't have that luxury Kya, we have to keep moving and cover Aika's eye, combustion benders are rare and we need to keep a low profile. '' Lin walked towards Yilo and put on his saddle. He was in pain but didn't fight her. '' I'm sorry Yilo, we have to keep moving. '' Kya didn't fight this and she helped Lin get the kids on the bison. The sun started to fall, the temperatures became colder and the kids huddled next to Kya. Lin kept looking at the land every few minutes just to make sure they weren't being followed. She couldn't stop thinking of the close call they had earlier. Had they been captured, who knows what horrors awaited them. The silence was interrupted by Kya speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Lin please come rest a little, we are safe now. ''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Lin just waved at her to leave her alone. Kya positioned the kids to be cuddling each other, she tucked them in and grabbed the spare blanket. '' It's cold tonight.'' Kya said to Lin while wrapping the blanket around them both. She sat behind her and put her head on Lin's shoulder wrapping her hands around Lin. '' Please come sleep, just a quick nap.'' Kya spoked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Kya, go back and sleep with the children, I'm fine.'' Lin responded calmly. Kya didn't move, instead she grabbed Lin and placed her in her lap. She then cradled her like a baby and started rocking her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Um Kya? What the hell are you doing? '' Lin tried to wrestle herself out of her grasp but was too tired and Kya was too strong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' It works on babies and since you are my baby I'm pretty sure it will work. ''  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin couldn't hold back her smile and grabbed Kya's face to give her a sweet kiss. '' You are so annoying. '' </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Yea but you still love that about me.'' </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' I love everything about you Kya ''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya stared at her for a solid minute. ' Did she just say that? Am I overthinking this? She probably just said it in a friendly way or she's just very tired.' While Kya was overthinking every single word Lin was fast asleep. She only noticed when Lin gave a loud snore that startled her. She was just glad Lin was resting </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours they woke up to the sound of rocks hitting the Yilo and him falling from the sky roughly. When they looked at the ground they found the same mask people throwing boulders at Yilo. Lin and Kya grabbed the children and braced for impact. Lin held Kya and the kids and then everything went dark. When Lin opened her eyes again she was under some rubble, she frantically dug herself out and went looking for Kya and the children. The first one she found was Daichi, he was scared and had a few bruises otherwise unharmed. She then saw Kya walking towards her, she was limping and had the baby in her arms. She ran towards her and checked for injuries, the baby was just scared Kya made sure he wasn't harmed. Then she made a horrific realization, Aika was nowhere to be seen. Lin panicked and started calling her, she assumed the worst and she felt the world collapse around her when she heard a faint voice.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Mommy! Mommy help me I'm here! '' It was Aika and she was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Aika keep taking baby, I'm coming for you!'' Lin ran towards the sound of Aika's voice and grabbed the crying child, she checked for injuries, a few minor cuts and bruises with a bit of dirt on her face otherwise she was perfectly fine. Lin carried the little girl and walked back to Kya and the other kids. They quite literally dodged a bullet, sadly Yilo wasn't so lucky. The bison was struck in the chest and head with a fatal round of sharp rocks. Lin packed as many things as she could in her bag and grabbed Mizu.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' I know this is hard but we have to keep going, they will come back.'' Lin told Kya while grabbing Aika's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya grabbed Daichi's hand and started walking alongside Lin. After walking for an hour they found a small pond. Kya bended some water to heal her leg while Lin helped the children bathe. After they were done Lin found some fruits and gave them to the children. She gave some to Kya and they sat together. Lin knew that they needed to continue their walk luckily for them a village was not so far, they could stay in an Inn and get transportation to the nearest city. The children started playing tag with each other while the two women observed. Kya looked at Lin, she was smiling, something really unusual for her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well if you look at that, Chief Beifong showing those pearly whites! ”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin rolled her eyes. “Are you done with that leg of yours? We have to keep moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Nope, and the kids deserve a break- ” Kya looked back at the kids. “ They are growing on you aren’t they.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ What? Are you crazy? I’m just doing my job.” Lin said flustered</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Bullshit! Aika called you ‘mommy’ and you responded by calling her 'baby', it doesn't get more motherly than that ”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ The kid was hurt and terrified. You really think I was going to scold her while she was already upset? I am not that cruel you know. And I just called her that to calm her nerves. End of story." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" I think it was more to calm your nerves. '' Kya started laughing</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin stood up and stretched her arms. '' We should really get going, we don't want any more close calls.'' She then called the kids and they continued walking. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Daichi and Aika grabbed sticks and started running around hitting each other. Kya would take them away and they would just find more. Aika liked hitting people hard and in one instance she missed Daichi and hit Lin. Lin slapped the girl in the back of her head when she tried to run from her. Kya then slapped Lin on the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' What the hell Kya?! I am disciplining her! '' Lin glared angrily at Kya</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" You don't have to hit her to discipline her! "</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Look, that's the way Toph did it and I grew up to be a respected member of society. You have to be strict, you don't want them to be messing around and causing trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Like your sister when she was young? " Kya said sarcastically </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Su was something else when she was young and even then, when she moved with my grandparents they were strict on her and that made her respectful! ''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' I'm not against discipline, just don't hit them. '' Kya spoked softly but firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Fine. But I'm not going to apologize, she hit me so that counts as self defense.''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya rolled her eyes and kept walking. They walked for some time till they finally came across a Farming Village. Kya bought food while Lin rented a room for later in the night. In the plaza a small group of people were gathered, it was a crop festival. The kids of the village were performing a dance and were giving sweets to other children. The three kids played games with the other children while Kya and Lin supervised, it looked like they had never been at a festival before so it was quite entertaining watching their faces light up with every game. There was a petting zoo and the kids fell in love with every animal. They begged Lin and Kya for one, they begged all day till Lin had enough and bought them animal plushies. They were flabbergasted with their new toys and filled with joy. Dinner time came and they finally had something more than just rice and some vegetables. There were so many flavors and the kids practically inhaled their food. They ate more than a polar bear-dog. Walking back to the Inn they saw people decorating and lighting up paper lanterns, Kya bought one and they all decorated it. It looked like a rainbow mess but it was a good memory that they would cherish forever. It had been a long day and now it was time to rest, the room at the Inn was small the bed was big so they could all fit comfortably. Lin was outside talking to the receptionist, when she came back she was holding bus tickets for the nearest city.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'' Looks like we will be going to Ba Sing Se. '' Lin said as she plopped in the bed</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" I thought Mt Makapuu was closer?'' </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> '' It is, but it's also dangerous to go by foot, we will take the train to Republic City in Ba Sing Se. We won't stay in the city, as soon as we arrive we are go directly to the train station.''</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin went to put away the bus tickets in her bag and she saw the bracelet. Lin didn't have time to give it to her but they were in the middle of a mission so it was not going to happen. They all went to bed, the kids were still a bit energetic so Lin played wrestling with Daichi and Aika while Kya braided Mizu's short hair. When they tired themselves out Kya and Lin talked for a while until they too fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Familiar Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kya gets jealous of an old friend of Lin’s with an unexpected twist</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut waning! Worked Really hard on this one. The next chapter will be a little bit shorter due to the topic.<br/>Hope you guys enjoy this one!</p><p>edit: forgot to add Kira's Sketch so you guys could visualize her </p><p>https://sta.sh/01xn3703wabx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lin woke up in the middle of the night, she couldn't stop thinking about the bracelet or about her feelings towards Kya. Everything felt so complicated. Kya was sleeping with her head on Lin’s chest. She looked so peaceful and calm, her beautiful grey hair, those deep blue ocean eyes. She took a deep breath and sighed. She caressed the waterbender’s face, accidentally waking her up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ hm? Lin…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Didn't mean to wake you, you just had some hair in your face and I moved it.” Lin made up an excuse being caught red handed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked at the clock. “ Five in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to wake up in half an hour.” Kya groaned </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time.” Lin went to get up and Kya pulled her by the shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You stay, please…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked back at her. Her blue eyes pleading for her to stay. She felt her body melt with Kya’s gaze. She couldn't say no to that face. Lin sloped back and Kya positioned her head on Lin’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin just closed her eyes and took in the feeling of Kya’s hot breath. The warmth of her body and the tranquility of the atmosphere. She didn't sleep after that, but she rested her thoughts and her mind until time came for them to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Lin rose from the bed, she took the youngest for a shower. She did that with every single one. She then clothed them and woke up Kya. She kissed her forehead and she slowly began to wake. The kids on the other hand, weren't so graceful and just decided to jump on her till she awoke. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids please Kya alone, she's already awake!” Lin said with a firm tone</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Mom but she's not standing from the bed! “ Aika commented</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin felt like a cold bucket of water was thrown at her, she crouched down and looked at Aika. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Aika you shouldn't call me that, I am not your mother.” Lin told the little girl as she looked back to the other two kids. Making sure that at least Daichi understood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ okay mom. “ Aika responded while Mizu repeated the word Mom to Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya started laughing at this which only made Lin more flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya you aren't helping!” Lin said loudly </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin packed their belongings and marched outside feeling annoyed. She ushered the kids to a vendor so they could eat breakfast, after this, they loaded into the bus that was going to take them to Ba Sing Se. The bus was not crowded at all which was surprising considering Ba Sing Se was a very popular location. Kya took Mizu in her lap while Daichi and Aika were seated in the middle. And so the journey began. The kids made friends while in the bus. The kids a few rows in front of them started playing with a ball and they kept throwing it back at the kids. Daichi and Aika played for hours until they got to their first rest stop. Here they could freshen up and stretch their limbs. They could also grab something to eat. The kids loved having other children around that they could play with, they played hide and seek, tag and many other games. After an hour they got in the bus again to continue their journey.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They traveled for a few more hours, this time the kids just stuck their heads out of the windows and tried calling the wildlife. The animals looked more confused than anything else but sometimes they would get a howl or a roar back from them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they arrived at the border it was already dinner time. As soon as Lin told the woman from the passport her last name she was quickly let in. Lin walked towards the train desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, when is the next train leaving for Republic City?” Lin asked </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm afraid you just missed it.” Said the man looking at the sheduelds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “When is the next one?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Three days from now, at lunch time”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was a bit angry that they missed their train and tried to bargain with the man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. Trains to republic city leave every three days. Would you still like to purchase a ticket?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sighed in frustration. “Five tickets please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin walked back to Kya. “We just missed the train, we'll be stuck here for three days. Let's go find a room in an Inn before they get full.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lin could take a step she felt an eminent threat behind them getting closer. She quickly attacked the person knocking them to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Uff! Take it easy on me dummy! “</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin recognized that voice anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kira?! “ She responded while helping her up from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In the flesh!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kira was an old friend of Lin’s back when they went to the police academy. After spending a few years on Republic City she was transferred to Ba Sing Se and decided to stay there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya this is an old friend of mine, Kira Kimochi” Lin spoke</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you!” Said Kira</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too.” Kya responded while shaking hands</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kira then noticed the children. “And who are you guys?” She said to them as she crouched and extended a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aika was shy with strangers while Daichi gave a strong handshake. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Strong grip you got there kiddo!” She said while faking pain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing so far from home Beifong?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Top secret information, Kimochi.” Lin answered sternly.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I hope you aren't staying anywhere, because you are all coming home with me!” Kira said while picking Mizu and putting him on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kira you don't have to-” Lin was cut off </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will feel really insulted if you declined Lin! Come on kids follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya and Lin looked at each other before following Kira. They got into a satomobile. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that you have done well for yourself.” Lin said while looking at the new car.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it? Just bought it! And yes I have been doing great actually.”  She winked at Lin through the rear view mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya said this and didn't like it one bit. She decided not to make a deal out of it because in all honesty Lin and her weren't a couple so she shouldn't fuss over it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at a gated community, big houses everywhere and at the end of the street was a beautiful mansion. They went through the gate, Lin looked at the garden and all the cars she had. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ I have an obsession over cars as you can see.” Kira said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kids were in awe as they entered the house. The roof seemed so far you could have sworn that clouds would form inside. They started screaming when they saw the tiger-cat. The cat tried to run away but the kids were hit on it's trail. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids come back here now!” Lin commanded but there was no response.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them be Beifong, they're kids.” Kira said as she laughed. “Hey you still like stars right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Kya heard this she felt her heart skip a beat. ‘She knew about that?’ It was something so personal to Lin, to her, that she almost felt betrayed.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I still do actually!” Lin responded intrigued. “ Kya does too!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well come with me. I want to show you something!” Kira said to both women, not noticing the annoyed expressions on Kya’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you but I'll help unload the bags. Lin you should go ahead. You haven't seen her in a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “You sure?” Lin asked Kya</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Kya responded with a smile but inside she wanted to kick Lin's ass.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya walked to the satomobile and helped the butler with their bags. He guided her to their quarters. It was a huge room with two beds. She thanked the butler and told him he could leave. ‘ Two beds? So she doesn't want us sleeping in the same bed? What's her problem?’ Kya got angrier and angrier. Then she took a deep breath. ‘ Come on Kya get your shit together! Lin isn't anything more than a friend…’ She sat down on the bed and she felt her eyes watered. They indeed were nothing more than friends, no matter what Kya felt, she knew Lin didn't feel the same. She was about to cry when the kids barged in the room grabbing the poor cat by the tail while it was trying to escape. It was a really big cat and she couldn't understand how the kids managed to grab a hold on it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids! Leave that poor feline alone!”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gathered at the dinner table, Lin made sure to tell Kira about Kya’s food preferences and she made sure to honor them. Everyone had a different menu, Kya had an amazing tofu and vegetable soup. The kids had nuggets shaped like different animals and Lin had</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a steak as big as her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So Kya, Lin told me you are a healer, correct?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya looked up from her plate. “Yes, I was taught by my mother Katara.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a lot of respect for your parents, Katara will always be one of the most powerful waterbenders in the whole world. The avatar and his team saved my parents from the war. My mother, may she rest in peace, was an air nomad and my father was a fire nation soldier!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “If it weren't for the peace and balance the avatar and his team brought, I wouldn't even be alive to tell this tale! Now, how is that soup?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled, she felt happy that at least her mother wasn't forgotten in a story about the avatar. “The soup is great, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh don't thank me, Lin was the one to tell me about your preferences. ”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The aura of the room felt tense. Kira would make comments like that making Kya feel annoyed and angry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ I didn't know you liked stars like Lin!” Kya said to Kira</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don't, at all! But when Lin and I dated she liked watching them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin choked on her food. The kids didn't even notice. The words felt like a slap on the face to Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You two dated?” Kya asked. Her insides burning with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“While Lin and I were in the police academy we did. We broke up when I left but we stayed good friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I doubt Lin would call it a relationship, it was more of risky nights sneaking out to do stuff at our rooms in the academy.” Kira laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that's enough information Kira.” Lin gave her a warning glare.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Lin has never been the commitment type, it was all fun and games. Never meant to be anything more.” Kira said while looking back at Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kira finished her food and took a drink of her glass. Kya thinking about everything Kira said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will you guys be staying?” Kira asked with genuine curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have three days, we have to return to Republic City.” Lin answered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well then! Tomorrow I will take you on a tour of Ba Sing Se! I hope you like tea, the Jasmine Dragon is a very popular spot and I would love for the both of you and the kids to join me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Eww I don't like tea, it's gross!” Daichi said while stuffing his face with nuggets.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kira laughed. “How about the park?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!!” The three kids said happily. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom can we go out and play now?” Aika asked nicely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s face turned bright red. “Aika we-” Lin was interrupted by Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go off now and watch over your brother!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three kids bolted from their seats and ran to the garden while there was still some sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin glared back at Kya as an awkward silence fell on the room. Kira wide eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought you would settle down Lin! At least Kya here seems to be a good match, and look at those kids.” Kira said trying to break the silence </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They're not my kids and Kya and I are only friends, that's what we'll ever be!” Lin blurted out. Sounding harsher than what she anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya could feel her heart shattering into millions of pieces. She excused herself and went to the guest room. It dawned on Lin what she had said. It was true but it sounded so bad in the way she vocalized it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya turned on the shower and cried her eyes out. She cried until no more tears would come out. She clutched her chest trying to piece it together and failing miserably. She already knew Lin didn't feel that way about her, but the way she said it. It felt like Lin hated the idea of being with her, like she was so little. How could Lin ever love her if she only saw her as someone to use when she was stressed or tired. She was just a piece of flesh to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin went to the garden to pick up the kids. She felt so bad about Kya but she didn't even know what to say. She didn't mean it like that. It was the truth but not the way Lin felt about her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids come on, time for bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kids followed Lin into the room and Kya took them to the shower. She didn't say a word to Lin. She didn't even look at her. She placed the kids on the bed and laid beside them. Lin looked at the bed, the way that they were positioned gave no space for Lin to sleep so she had to sleep on the other bed alone. It was a cold night for her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morning finally arrived and Lin woke up to the sound of brutal bagging at the room's door. She fell to the ground hitting her back hard against the floor. She looked around the room and she was alone. When she opened the bedroom’s door Kira was there to greet her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there sleepy head, get dressed we are going to the park! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where's everyone?” Lin asked while adjusting her sight. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Eating breakfast and waiting for your lazy ass to get ready so hurry it up!” Kira walked away while humming a tune.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked back at the room behind her while closing the bedroom door. Kya got the kids ready, herself ready and not only did she not wake her up but she did everything as quietly as possible. Lin felt a smirk grow on her face. Kya really was a drama queen. She went and took a shower, the hot water soothed her skin. She then saw some clothes and a note.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ Don't be wearing no damn uniform to the park</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Kira :) ’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin couldn't help but smile, Kira has always been thoughtful of her and it still showed. The dress was a beautiful long sleeve dress, it covered her neck. Kira’s favorite color of course. Red like wine, it had jewels all over it in different patterns. It looked casual and series exactly how she liked them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There she is! Morning Chief!” Kira said loudly as she hugged the earthbender.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya had to do a double take. She looked at Lin from head to toes. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. She quickly composed herself but not before Lin saw her reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Thank you for letting me borrow it, haven't worn anything this nice in a long time.” Lin smiled at Kira.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it, It looks better on you anyways.” Kira winked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya felt jealous at their interaction. The way Lin smiled at Kira… She never smiled at anyone except for her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Lin, you should eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” Kira told Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fruit Pancakes, her favorite. Kira spent some time talking to Lin. Kya carefully observed. Lin looked happy, maybe she even looked happier. ‘Does she like her more than me? Does she even like me?’ Questions flooded her mind making her frown. Daichi noticed and pulled her to play with him, Kya followed the kids to the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Lin was done they got on the satomobile and traveled through the city. Kira would point out her favorite spots. The kids loved how Kira narrated things and would listen very attentively. When they arrived at the park Kira called the children. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wants to help me with the picking basket?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“me! me! me!” The kids yelled as they each carried something. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin felt a bit self conscious, she wasn't used to being in a setting like this, especially wearing a dress and not her uniform. She was a bit embarrassed when she felt a hand intertwined with hers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin you look beautiful, relax.” It was Kira.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was a little disappointed it wasn't Kya but she wasn't going to complain. Kya saw this and kicked herself for not going to Lin. She was letting her pride and jealousy make things worse. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She then pulled Lin to an open space and showed her a frisbee.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Lin! Like old times!” Kira started running off the kids following her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya sat in the grass arranging the picnic. She saw Lin throwing the frisbee around and the kids catching it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kya!” Kira called her as she walked towards her. “I'm tagging out, you should go help Lin with the frisbee.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya gave the women an incredulous look but she did as she was told. Lin smiled when she saw her walking towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well if it isn't little miss drama!” Lin said sarcastically as she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya rolled her eyes and grabbed the frisbee from Lin’s hands. She then threw it and saw Lin and the kids chasing after it. Lin falling to the ground and rolling around in the grass with the kids. The kids threw the toy back at Kya. In one instance Kya threw the plate too close to the pond and Lin fell into it. They had to stop playing when Kya couldn't stop laughing. She dried Lin off and laughed at her some more. Lin grabbed the wet towel and threw it at Kya. The woman then chased Lin around shooting water at her. The kids joined as kya gave them snowballs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya that's not fair!” Lin yelled as she saw the mischievous look on Kya’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kids then went after Lin tackling her to the ground they claimed victory as Lin rose with snow all over her head. Lin then paused with a concerned look on her face. When Kya got close, Lin pushed the woman and yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tag you're it!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They ran around tagging each other and playing on the grass. Lin looked at Kya, she had the sweetest smile. She felt the urge to kiss her but decided against it, she was probably mad at her about yesterday so she didn't want to jinx it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While they were in the grass Daichi tried to earthbend. Lin took notice and sat next to him. He could slightly move small rocks but that was about it. Lin grabbed him and stood him up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's all in the legs-” Lin said while posing a stance. “Let the energy flow through you and release it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi paid close attention as Lin showed him different stances. She encouraged him and was patient. He tried a few stances and breathing exercises. Lin formed a small boulder for him to move. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Concentrate on the energy flowing from the ground up to your chest, through your whole body and release it.” Lin said as she watched.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi closed his eyes and for a few seconds lifted the rock. He saw it and got super excited. Lin smiled at him and Kya encouraged him to practice more. Kira was taking a nap so the kids decided to pull pranks on her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we stop them?” Kya asked </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, let them have some fun.” Lin replied as the kids started drawing on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kira woke up to find the children doodling on her face. She chased them all over the place yelling at them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya and Lin sat down on the blanket and poured some tea for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry.” Lin said breaking the silence  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Asked Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The other day, at the dinner table. What I said-” She looked at Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ I didn't want to say it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay Lin, you were just being honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Lin yelled her face flushed as she looked at the other woman. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean yes! But no! It's hard to explain okay! What I wanted to say is that I lo-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was interrupted by the kids trampling her down. Kira quickly grabbed Mizu who was pulling at Lin’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Lin they are too fast for this old fox.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kids looked like they needed a bath, pronto. They all had a snack, packed their bags and went home. It was only lunch time so they still had a long day to have fun with the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the house, Kya and Lin ushered the kids to the washroom while Kira set up the menu. Lin got them dressed while Kya brushed their hair. As soon as the kids were ready they ran to the kitchen where Kira was to play with her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time in a long while that Kya and Lin were alone. Kya wasted no time and decided to make a move when she saw Lin about to walk out of the room. She walked towards Lin and stood between her and the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not planning to go eat lunch looking like that are you?” Kya asked</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! I'm just grabbing some clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great that makes two of us, and sense the kids aren't here-” She locked the door of the room. “We can shower together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya grabbed Lin by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Lin was surprised but just grabbed Kya’s face with her hands to pull her even closer. Kya then guided her to the washroom and started undressing her. Lin followed Kya’s lead and undressed her too. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The temperature was raising as both women were passionately kissing. Kya bit Lin’s lower lip, this caused the earthbender to involuntarily give a soft moan. She instantly pulled away from Kya out of embarrassment, covering her mouth with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There's nothing to be ashamed of Lin, I already know that my mouth is that good.” Kya said in a mischievous tone. She then grabbed Lin’s hand and placed it on her chest. She got close to Lin’s esr and whispered. “I love when you play with them.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin started gently massaging Kya’s breast, she loved the softness and how they felt so right. They continued kissing, Kya giving soft moans as Lin fondled her breast. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya moved towards Lin’s neck, sucking and biting every spot her mouth found. She could feel as Lin became more excited, Kya knew she wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed both of Lin’s breasts and started rubbing and caressing them. With her free hand she would play with one nipple as she sucked the other. Kya could feel the other woman's heart beat go faster, her moans louder and her breathing heavier. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two women stopped only to turn on the shower. The water was cold but pleasant. They poured some soap and massaged each other’s breasts gently. They did this till they started washing each other’s folds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya told Lin to lay on the tub. Lin did just that, keeping her upper body up by her elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya sat on top of Lin, she moved her hands from Lin's stomach down to her folds. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone seems really happy to see me again.” Kya said while kissing the earthbender.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin wasn't going to let Kya get all the fun, she used one arm to reach towards Kya’s core making the waterbender flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And it looks like I'm not the only one.” Lin kissed the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya lowered her defenses which gave Lin more than enough time to position the other woman's pussy on her face and started licking. Kya started licking Lin too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hushed moans filled the room. The two women passionately touched each other's bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya rubbed her fingers on Lin’s entrance, making her release loud muffled moans.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya stop teasing me and fuck me already!” Lin said, catching her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya then put two fingers inside Lin, making her tremble as she grabbed her lower back hard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh~ Kya…” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya could feel the earthbender trembling, she moved her hips looking for more contact with Kya’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“More. Please Kya.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Lin begging made Kya ecstatic, it fueled her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really want it then beg for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin obliged and begged softly. “Kya please, give me more.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya thrusted her fingers faster and harder each time making Lin moan loudly. Getting closer to the edge each time. When she knew Lin was close she stopped completely and pulled out. This confused and annoyed Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You trust me right?” Kya asked while looking at Lin </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“With my all.” Lin responded, not breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya sat Lin down on her lap and bended some water inside Lin forming a phallic shape. Lin moaned loudly as she felt her insides being filled. Kya shushed her by covering Lin’s mouth with her hand. She then started thrusting hard. She kept going faster and faster, feeling Lin’s wetness run through her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya started kissing and biting Lin’s back. She then used her free hand to start rubbing Lin’s clit. Lin couldn't stop shaking, she moaned loudly with each stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Kya slow down! I think I'm gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin didn't even get to finish her sentence, she felt her whole body electrified. Her loud moans filled the room. There wasn't a part of her that didn't spasm, Kya slowed down letting her ride her orgasm before she rested limply on Kya’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They laid in the tub for some time going for a few rounds until they heard a commotion and yelling.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids!” They said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly got out of the tub and dressed as fast as they could, they bolted from their room and headed to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on?!” Lin blurted out as they entered through the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was a mess, there was batter all over the walls and even the ceiling. The children were covered in the stuff. Kira still had a handful on her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We were supposed to be making a cake, but then Aika threw some batter at Daichi and things got a little out of control.” Kira said while dropping the batter from her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kira what the hell! I just gave them a shower!” Kya yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on that was like an hour ago! You guys took so long.” Kira looked at both women with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin and Kya turned tomato red. Kya bended the batter from the children's clothes and faces, she also took the one in the ceiling and walls.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't use that, It's been all around the place.” Said Kya while pouring it into a bowl.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kira took the bowl from Kya’s hands. “The chef made something for you two, the previous lunch got cold waiting for you. Also, the kids wanted to go to the zoo so as soon as you two finish up we are leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya and Lin enjoyed a hot meal while making eye contact every now and then. They were smirking and giggling while eating, making them choke a few times while they held back laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay love birds let’s go. We only have a few hours so let's make the most of them.” Kira said while guiding the children out the door. Lin grabbed Kya’s hand and they walked out the door. Kira was very pleased as she watched them walk holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived and the kids were amazed at the variety of animals. The kids wanted to see different animals so they decided to separate. Lin would take Daichi, Kya would take Mizu and Kira would take Aika. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya headed straight for the sea creatures, Mizu fell in love with the otter-penguins. They were allowed to touch them and he held on tight to one.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kira and Aika on the other hand were more interested in fire nation animals. Aika and Kira  were very impressed with the fire-cobras. They were extremely dangerous and lethal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then Lin and Daichi went for the bigger animals. Lin saw a badger-mole and couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. She remembered all the stories her mother had told her about them, how they taught her and how amazing and strong they were. She shared this with Daichi and they started talking about them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all then reunited and Kira got distracted by some friends. Kya and Lin walked the kids to different areas and shows. Talking about animals and learning new things about them. They even took pictures with some turtle ducks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the zoo closed they reunited with Kira. She told them about a new connection she made and work things. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a carnival close by we should totally go!” Kira said to the two women while the children were fighting to contain their excitement.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go please?” The kids made puppy eyes at Kya and she made them back at Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sighed. “Fine but just for a few games, we don't want to return by midnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kids cheered with Kira as they walked towards the carnival. Kya took Lin’s hand, waiting for her to pull away but she didn't. Lin just smiled and walked by her side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya felt so conflicted and confused. Did Lin like her? Was she doing this just for show? Was she doing this to make Kira jealous? She didn't know, she wished it was just because Lin felt something but she doubted it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many games it was overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey did Toph ever tell you the story about the scam games?” Kya asked</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The one she pulled with Sokka or the one she pulled with Katara that almost got them killed?” Asked Lin </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There's one right there, wanna see who can win more prizes?” Kya asked in a competitive tone</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, We both know I will easily win.” Lin responded proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where's Kira?” Asked Aika.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked around only to find her talking with a group of men.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's talking to some friends it seems.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walked over to a game booth. In this game you had to knock down some metal cans with one ball.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch and learn.” Lin said while paying the woman on the other side of the booth. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin threw a strong shot and knocked the three cans with one shot. “Pfft. Easy!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman handed Lin a small stuffed Lion-turtle. The kids then tried but none could knock the buckets down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay kids. There's plenty of games here. Why don't we try another one?” Said Kya comforting the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Lin had an idea. She whispered something to Kya and they headed to the next game. This time they both made sure the kids would win every game. Lin would move the metal hoops or Kya would bend the water to shoot faster from the toy guns. They won a lot of prices. The kids shared their toys with every child they encountered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are great mothers and have raised such kind children.” an old woman said while her grandson played with a toy the kids have given him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya and Lin were a bit embarrassed and didn't know how to respond. Lin just responded by thanking the old woman for her words and they continued walking. Kya looked at Lin and they started laughing. It wasn't the last time they were both praised by other people for their parenting skills. They would just go along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the night they got on the ferris wheel. Lin got the picture of them in the zoo out of her pocket and looked at it. The children looked so happy and Kya was happy too. In all honesty she too was happy. She looked back at them, Kya was showing them the whole carnival grounds from above while the kids looked with awe. It was such a perfect moment. She felt completed, she had to tell Kya about her feelings. They got off and started walking towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! There you are!” Kira started walking towards them. “I've been looking for all of you! Our ride is here, let's go.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the house and they put the kids to sleep tucking them in. Kira walked in and asked for Lin to accompany her to the garden for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walked around the garden for a while not saying anything until Kira broke the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you something?” Kira looked at Lin then back at the garden. “This garden looked horrible before I moved in, the whole house did. But I saw what it could be instead of what it was. I worked my ass off every day working on it, day and night. Some days were good, some were awful but I never gave up and in the end it turned out to be something beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down on a bench as Lin sat next to her. “Relationships are just like that. You're gonna have good and bad days, but if you want something good to happen you have to work for it, show that you care.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” Lin asked with a puzzled expression.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I've seen how you look at Kya and how you look at those kids. You have fallen in love with them. You can fight me on it, but you know I'm right.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sighed and Looked at the garden in front of her. “I have, I'm not going to Lie, but what if that's not what they want? I don't know if Kya feels the same as I do, or if she even feels something for those kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then ask her. Stop wasting time on stupid things. You have a chance for something amazing, don't let it go.” Kira sat up and walked towards the house. “Don't make the same mistakes I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Kira entered the house, Kya walked out looking for the earthbender. Lin stood up and walked towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Our Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin and Kya finally talk about their feelings towards each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter! Lin and Kya finally talk about their emotions, wonder if Lin will fuck this up? </p><p>Can't wait to show you all the next chapter. ^^</p><p>Warning! This chapter contains sexually explicit content, if you don't like that, wait for the next chapter.</p><p>See y'all soon!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a beautiful night and Lin was ready to confront her feelings. Kira left and Kya approached Lin. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk?” Lin asked nervously while playing with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes. Is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin grabbed Kya’s hand and looked at the waterbenders eyes. Her face was flushed and she had a hard time getting the words out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's walk.” Lin said as she let go of Kya’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walked towards a gazebo, flowers all around it and a small pond shining thanks to the moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know where to start.? Lin said as she faced Kya. She had never been this nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Is okay Lin, take your time.” Kya said standing in front of the earthbender, her eyes shining softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin took a deep breath and looked at Kya. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ I want to talk about the other day at dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya was a bit confused, this is not what she thought they would talk about and was a bit disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” Kya asked</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was mean to you and the kids and I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Kira got on my nerves and I lashed out.” Lin said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like her?” Kya asked, she had to know. Her emotions towards Lin were strong and she didn't want to waste more time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! Spirits no! She's like a sister to me.  A very annoying one at that but a sister nonetheless!” Lin responded, her face flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened between the two of you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin leaned on the railing of the gazebo and drew a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We meet at the police academy. We were the youngest of the group and were named partners by our sergeant. I honestly didn't like her at first, she was energetic and annoying. She also got into a lot of trouble.” Lin laughed. “But we didn't have anyone else so she gained my trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We started to trust each other and became the top students. I started developing feelings towards her. The more time we spent together the more I felt them. One night she snuck into my room and we spent all night talking and I just kissed her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “After that night we would sneak out to each other's room and would talk and makeout. We were both new to everything and were exploring our sexuality so most of the time we would just talk about stupid things and the stars.” A smile formed in Lin’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn't really know about same sex intimacy so we wouldn't do anything more than making up. We became a couple of sorts, no one knew and we made sure to keep it a secret.” The smile disappeared from Lin’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “But things changed, I was very possessive and cold. She was too spontaneous and childish. We got into a lot of fights, they would never turn physical. Until one night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “We got into a huge fight because some random girl started flirting with her and I left the party. The argument turned into a fight and I snapped. For some reason that I still don't understand I just pushed her hard and she fell to the ground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kya watched as Lin looked at the pond. Lin hated talking about this part. She had never told anyone about it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But when she got up. I swear her eyes were red as flames. She started hitting me until I was a bloodied mess. When her anger subsided and the adrenaline stopped pumping through her veins she came to. She saw me bloodied and terrified. She grabbed me and took me to the emergency room. I never told anyone about it, I just told Toph that a group of men tried to rob us. Mom didn't buy it but I didn't tell her the truth. After that she was never the same. She avoided me and distanced herself completely from everyone.The next semester she moved from Republic City and I never saw her again until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya looked at Lin with a sadden expression. She didn't know what to say so she just hugged Lin. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay now, we talked about it. The day we arrived. We went to her observatory and let out everything we felt. I forgave her, she forgave me. She feels sorry for it and she has changed. We were just not a good match, I care for her but not close to the way I feel for you.” Lin said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But this is not what I wanted to talk about.” She held both of Kya’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thanked you for helping me throughout my breakup with Tenzin, or when Su left.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm always here for you, always will be.” Kya kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That's not what I mean.” Lin raised her voice in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya was a bit shocked at her reaction and stood there puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. I'm- Ugh this is no use. I don't know how to do this. Forget about it. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Lin started to walk away, she felt embarrassed and frustrated. She had never been good at talking about her feelings and this wasn't an exemption. ‘Great job at fucking everything up Lin.’ She scolded herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya grabbed Lin’s arm and turned her around in a  rough way. Lin was startled and just stared at the waterbender.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you want to talk about something, and I'm here to listen so please Lin-” Kya placed her palm on Lin’s face. “ Take your time.” Kya needed to know, she needed to hear whatever she had to say. She felt something and she needed to know what.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin stood stiffly and shouted. </span>
  <b>“I'm in love with you!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya was stunned and her eyes grew wide. Before she could say anything Lin continued speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“-and I know you probably don't feel the same way but eversense you were there for me after Tenzin dumped me and Su left, I developed feelings for you. I know we did things in the past, but I just thought it was meaningless to you and they probably were! We just slept together a few times and I did feel something but I pushed it away. I thought I had moved on but I didn't, and after Zhu Li told me you were my companion all these feelings came back. These few weeks that I've spent with you made me realize how much I still love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin blushed bright red as she continued. “I know I was hard on you. But I love you a lot. I know this is too much too soon but I just feel like this is perfect. I haven't felt this way about someone ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya stood looking at Lin. Trying to process everything. She didn't know if she was hallucinating it or if she had really just heard that coming out of Lin’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked at Kya’s expression. She began to frown and started apologizing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck this was way too much! I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I knew you didn't feel this. Fuck! Kya I'm so-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya grabbed Lin tightly and planted a kiss on the earthbender’s lips. All of Lin's worries disappeared. She started to cry feeling overwhelmed as Kya hugged her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I've been waiting so long for those words.” Kya said while tears streamed down her face.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have?” Lin asked  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have you idiot! I thought all this time you thought everything was meaningless! I was heartbroken. But you do care and you do love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed and laughed. It was the happiest day of their lives. Lin felt a bit stupid for not telling her sooner and Kya was happy that she finally had Lin’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's getting kind of cold, we should go inside.” Lin said not wanting to let go of Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walked back to the house hand on hand. On the front door there was a note. Lin grabbed it and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘There's a surprise near the stars’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Kira  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya and Lin looked at eachother. Lin thought for a moment and then looked at Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The observatory?” Lin asked</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya nodded and followed Lin towards the place. The observatory had to Huge doors that unlocked it. Lin opened the doors and was left speechless with the way she found the place. Candles lit and the floor was covered with flowers, at the end of the trail was a beautifully decorated space. Soft Blankets and pillows adorned the floor, in front of this space was a small table where wine and two glasses seated. There was another note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lin grabbed the note and they both read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Figured you finally woman-up and told Kya. I know she likes you and I also know things will end well. Enjoy this moment, the kids are sleeping with me tonight and won't be interrupting’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ps The stars look beautiful tonight.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Kira </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled. Kira had always been a detail oriented person and Lin was more than happy about it. Kya laughed and kissed Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally we can do things without worrying about being walked in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled and guided Kya to an enormous telescope where they took turns and watched the stars. Kya couldn't be more happy about it. They would point at different constellations and talk about them. Kya then poured some wine in both glasses and handed one to Lin. They spent the night talking about everything. Trying to piece together the moments where they fell in love with each other. They got drunk out off their asses and would giggle and laugh at the most stupid things.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This night couldn't get any better!” Kya drunkenly said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have some ideas.” Lin responded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “I like when you get bold miss Beifong.” Kya smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was this moment of silence where they just looked at eachother, their eyes filled with glee and happiness. They hugged each other tightly and just laughed. They were way too drunk to do anything more than kissing and laughing like idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you stay bold when you're sober.” Kya said as she laid on Lin’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed. “I can almost taste the bad hangover we will have in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a problem for future Lin and Kya” Kya said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed. “You've always been ‘act first, think later’ type of girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not true!” Kya pushed Lin playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Reminds me of the first time I felt something for you.” Lin said softly while caressing her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kya looked with full attention wanting to know what Lin had to say. “When was that?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We were kids, back when Katara used to babysit me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kya where are we going?” Lin asked the waterbender as she was pulled by her arm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Hush! They will hear us.” Kya responded while dragging the other woman. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two girls walked into a secret passageway that took them to the top of the temple. It was night time so they had to be as silent as possible. Kya was always getting into trouble and would drag Lin into it sometimes.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on we are close!” Kya whispered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they finally arrived, Kya sat down and took a small telescope from her bag. Lin sat down next to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We could've done that from the ground, why did we have to climb all those stairs?” Lin said while catching her breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's not the same! Besides, we can see them much clearer from here.” Kya responded while passing the telescope to Lin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin took a look from the telescope. ‘Kya was right! They look so much better from here.’ The colors, the lights, the moon. The night sky looked breathtaking from there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're right, they look amazing, Kya!” Lin said while handing the telescope back to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya was trying her very best not to laugh at Lin as she looked at the ink smeared on her eye from the telescope eyepiece. Bumi would take Kya’s things so she setted a booby-trap. She forgot about it and Lin fell victim to it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” Lin gave Kya a confused look. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya found a cloth and licked it, she then started cleaning Lin’s eye. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This caught Lin off guard “Hey what do you think-” Lin yelled at her while trying to push her away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya got face to face with her trying to help her. “Stop, you have ink on your eye! It was a booby-trap for Bumi not you!” Kya couldn't hold her laugh anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There! Good as new!” Kya gave Lin a sweet smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stared at each other for what felt like a million years but was just a few seconds. Lin pulled away embarrassed, crossing her arms and looking away blushing.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww Lin you look so cute when you blush!” Kya said while grabbing Lin’s cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am not cute!” Lin yelled angrily. “You are the cute one!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya started laughing even more. Lin just got more flushed and got up, her eyes watery with embarrassment. Kya took notice of this and quickly grabbed her bag to chase after the earthbender. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lin wait!-” Kya said while running towards her. “It's just a joke!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave me alone!” Lin yelled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Kya was running she tripped and fell, breaking her telescope and cutting her knee. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ouch!” Kya yelled as she crashed to the ground hard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kya!” Lin ran towards her injured friend. “Are you okay?!”  </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My knee! I think I fractured it!” Kya said, panicked. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'll go get help!”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No wait! Please don't leave me alone. I'm scared of the dark.” Kya said tears streaming down her face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin sat next to Kya, the plan was to wait till the morning so Kya wouldn't be left alone in the dark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you really think I'm cute?” Lin asked Kya. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, you are adorable!” Kya responded </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They laughed and talked and played for half an hour until Aang found them. Katara gave the two girls the scolding of a lifetime. Kya didn't break her knee, it was just a small cut. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the day I knew I liked you.” Lin said while laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? That's it? That's so boring!” Kya said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the first person close to my age to call me cute so it stuck with me!” Lin responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn!” Kya said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were practicing our bending in combat, you were doing really good but being an aggressive asshole-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lin tone it down a bit you are going to injure us both!” Kya yelled at Lin as she dodged a metal plate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you can't stand the heat then get out of the kitchen!” Lin responded with a cocky attitude. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya bended the water to form two sharp scythes. Lin decided to bend her metal into two swords and they started fighting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin was cocky, Toph was a ruthless teacher and had taught her daughter well, but she didn't think ahead of each attack. As Lin charged towards Kya, she slipped on ice that Kya had bent and landed flat on her face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I can take the heat just fine.” Kya walked away from her opponent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kya watch out!” Lin yelled </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya looked up to find a sword plummeting straight towards her. She instinctively shielded herself with her arms and clenched her eyes shut. When she opened the again, the sword was a few inches from her head and Lin had her arms up with a panicked expression. The metalbender threw the sword to the side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oops sorry girls!” Bumi yelled from his bedroom window. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bumi what the hell?!” Lin yelled angrily at him. She ran towards Kya. “Are you okay?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya didn't say anything; she just looked at Lin in awe. “You saved me.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's okay, that's what friends are for! Saving friends from their sibling’s flying sword.” Lin gave Kya a warm smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya could feel herself blush. “Yeah well you still lost in combat!” Kya said while picking the sword from the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you almost get yourself killed by not reacting correctly!” Lin talked back with a huge grin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever!” She walked inside the temple. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It felt like the damsel in distress and the hero that saved her from fairy tales! Of course you later ruined it by making fun of me with Toph throughout the whole dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so dramatic.” Lin rolled her eyes and laughed. She then perked up. “Oh! I have another one! This was when I knew I liked you liked you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>______</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My brother is an ass.” Kya said to Lin </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn right. Fuck Tenzin, and fuck that slut of Pema too. Fucking asshole I hope they burn.” Lin said while taking a swig of whiskey. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take it easy there Ozai.” Kya joked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin laughed at this, Kya could always make a shitty day better. It had been a few months since Tenzin and her had broken up and she was still enraged about it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey!” Lin snapped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya grabbed the whiskey from Lin and put it back on the cabinet. “You can't get drunk, you get stupid when you drink too much.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'll be fine Kya, Chief and I have guts of steel.” Lin bragged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Talking about Chief, where is she?” Kya asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Taking Suying to my grandparents, trying to straighten her up.” Lin said as she rubbed her shoulder </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lucky you having the apartment all for yourself.” Kya said as she helped Lin with her shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The tension was surreal. Lin didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but she felt her body getting warm. Neither spoke as Kya rubbed Lin’s shoulders, making her body relax. Kya continued rubbing her neck when she suddenly let out a soft moan.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm sorry! I'm-” Lin got stiff and nervous. Her whole face blushed making her ears a cute shade of red. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's okay Lin, just relax.” Kya said as she continued rubbing Lin’s neck.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin felt her body get warmer and warmer. She loved the way Kya’s soft hands felt on her tired body and she wanted more. Kya continued and she started massaging her collarbone, Lin grabbed her hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Oh sorry! I won't do tha-” Kya responded nervously as Lin gripped her hand harshly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin then grabbed Kya by the neck and pushed her against the wall then started kissing her. Kya was shocked but pleasantly surprised. Kya ran her fingers through Lin’s black hair. Their tongues fighting for dominance, they would only pull apart to breathe. Lin grabbed Kya and guided her to her room, she locked the door behind her. Kya pushed Lin onto the bed and started undressing the younger woman. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin felt herself sober up completely as Kya continued to undress her. Kya was on top of her, kissing her neck, groping her breasts. It was pure ecstasy. Kya bit down gently on Lin’s neck making the earthbender whimper. It was as if the dominant, bullheaded and confident woman from earlier had left leaving a shy, and needy girl behind. Kya loved the sounds Lin would make when she trailed kisses down her neck to her breast, sucking the erected nipples making Lin grab her hair. Kya was gentle, nibbling and sucking on the gentle areas leaving marks. She then started a trail of kisses down to Lin’s underwear.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-Wait!” Lin grabbed Kya’s wrist with a panic expression. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I- I've never done this before…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya was shocked. Lin and Tenzin dated for so long and they never got intimate?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Didn't you and Tenzin…”  </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just didn't feel it with him. I'm- I don't know…” Lin was beet red as she tried to explain herself. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. “I'll be gentle, don't worry. Besides-” Kya dragged her fingers on Lin's underwear. “You're soaking already so it will be easy.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin gave Kya a nervous nod of approval as she tried to relax. Kya took the young woman’s underwear as she covered her face with her hands. Kya smirked and placed kisses on her inner thighs. Lin would crumble with each kiss, each time getting closer and closer to her core.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya and Lin made eye contact, Lin's face looked so dreamy. Her cheeks red, her lips soft and warm. Kya gave her a grin and gently licked her folds. This caused Lin to flinch and let out a soft moan. Lin's smell and taste made Kya crave her more. She started slowly licking and sucking the earthbender’s clit, making the other woman tremble under her grasp. Lin grabbed Kya’s hair, she felt her hips buckle and move at the rhythm of Kya’s tongue. She moaned as she felt her whole body shock with each stroke. Kya knew that she was close and decided to go faster. She looked at Lin as she was coming undone, Kya wanted to see her when she came.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah! Fuck, Kya!” Lin cried out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin felt her whole body electrify, her back arched and she panted and moaned as Kya continued. Kya didn't stop until Lin collapsed on the bed trembling. Kya trailed kisses back to Lin’s lips giving her a sweet long kiss. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“More…” Lin whispered as they kissed. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't want to overwhelm you.” Kya responded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please Kya, I can take it.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya sat up and positioned herself on top of Lin’s leg and slipped her hand down, caressing her way to Lin’s folds. She felt the wetness on her fingers. Kya slipped a finger inside, it found its way gently inside Lin. The earthbender moaned and begged the waterbender for more. Kya started thrusting in and out of Lin making her own body move against Lin’s. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“fuck Kya, just like that.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin words encouraged her and she slipped another finger inside. She bit down on her neck and thrusted faster and harder. Lin’s nails dug down on Kya’s back, it stung but it felt so good.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“fuck. fuck. yes, fuck me.” Lin said to Kya while closing her eyes and resting her head completely on the bed. She groped Kya’s ass thrusting her against her leg. The faster Kya thrusted, the more her body moved causing more friction. Their voices joined in moans and grunts, their bodies together as one, skin against skin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck Lin, I’m so close.” Kya said while panting. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me too.” Lin responded while taking a deep breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kya thrusted harder and used her thumb to play with Lin’s clit, making the woman under her squirm. It wasn't long before the two women came undone, their bodies twitching. Kya collapsed next to Lin while they tried to steady their breaths. Lin felt as if her heart would burst at any moment. They joined in a kiss and held each other as they fell asleep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww Lin! You fell in love with me because I made you cum? I'm flattered.” Kya teased.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed. “Don't flatter yourself, I've made you beg for mercy before and I can do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lin yawned. “But right now I could really use a nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They cuddled next to each other till they fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Last Days In Ba Sing Se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title is self explanatory.</p><p>TW: Mentions of child abuse &amp; Human trafficking</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: Smut. Y'all know the drill, if u dont like it wait till next chapter.</p><p>I’m trying a new format on the script. If you guys like the other one better tell me and I'll edit it like the other ones.</p><p>  </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin woke up next to Kya, she was sleeping peacefully beside her. Lin smiled remembering everything that happened the night before. Then she felt her head throbbing as she tried to get up but stumbled and fell on top of Kya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Kya yelled as she rubbed her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, I'm sorry. I was going to the bathroom and tripped.” Lin responded as she caressed Kya’s head planting a kiss on her forehead. This made Kya soften up instantly. Lin had been getting softer each day, she would smile more, joke more and even laughed more. She was spending a lot of time with the children and with her, being a really great parent and a kind lover. Kya hoped this was a permanent change but she knew the stress of her job could change her and that worried her. Kya also wanted to keep the kids and start a family with Lin but she didn't think Lin would be on board with that.</p><p> </p><p>Lin went to the bathroom and later filled the bath with warm water. She looked back at Kya, her hair was long and messy but she rocked it, Kya was a beautiful woman and Lin felt lucky to have won her heart. She wanted to be around her every moment of every day, Kya made things perfect.</p><p> </p><p>She walked towards Kya and they walked side by side towards the tub. They helped each other bathe and relaxed for a few minutes. The warm water soothed their headache and muscles. Kya rested on Lin’s chest. She bended some water to help with their headaches. Lin wrapped her hands around Kya’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Kya said.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Lin responded, giving the back of Kya’s head a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go get some clothes from downstairs…” Kya said while trying to get up.</p><p> </p><p>“Five more minutes.” Lin murmured. </p><p> </p><p>After a short while Lin helped Kya up and drained the water. After they dried each other, they put on bath robes and walked outside the room. They could hear the kids and Kira yelling and fooling around and were mentally preparing themselves for anything they would do next.</p><p> </p><p>They went to their room first and grabbed some clothes. Lin wore her white shirt with black pants, she kept her armor off when she was inside the house. Kya wore a short blue dress with white borders. As soon as they finished the kids burst through the door running towards them. </p><p> </p><p>“HI MOMMY” Aika yelled at Kya while Daichi walked towards Lin giving her a shy hug. Mizu on the other hand grabbed both of the women's legs and held on for dear life. The kids talked at the same time about different things, Kya and Lin pretended to understand them but would just look at eachother with a confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>They then smiled and tried to keep up with them. The children would occasionally call Lin their mom and the same with Kya. Lin didn't bother correcting the kids anymore. She would never admit it but she was getting comfortable with the kids calling her or Kya ‘their moms’. She grabbed Mizu and they all walked to the kitchen, Daichi and Aika would make races leaving Mizu behind. Lin grabbed one arm and Kya the other and they would lift Mizu up from the ground as they walked, this distracted him and also made him really happy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kira was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. She didn't notice anyone until Mizu pulled the newspaper to look for the comic strip. She handed the newspaper to Mizu, she hadn't found anything interesting anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hello there love birds. How are you two feeling this ‘wonderful’ morning?” Kira laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“We are great actually.” Lin responded cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well I can see you two had a fantastic night.” She winked at Kya.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to you that is.” Kya responded as she sat at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Lin, can I have some pancakes?” Daichi asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea Lin, make us some pancakes!” Kira urged on. </p><p> </p><p>“Kira if you want breakfast then help me find the ingredients.” Lin said as she looked for the pancake mix on the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Kira grabbed the ingredients and settled them on the table. “There, I want four!” She sat down again. “Oh and some coffee!” </p><p> </p><p>“I wanna help!” Aika perked up grabbing the powder mix. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya helped Mizu and Daichi batter the pancake mix while Lin and Aika prepared the coffee. They all shared smiles and laughs. Kira enjoyed the view of the cute little family breakfast. She loved seeing Lin so soft, it reminded her of the young girl she met at the academy. Lin would take a bit of batter and put it on the kids' noses, she then did this with Kya and they all started playing a bit. They would switch teams every now and then to complete the tasks. Lin helped teach the children how to not undercook or overcook pancakes while Kya taught them how to make fresh orange juice. </p><p> </p><p>When the pancakes were ready they adorned them with many fruits like stars, a heart, happy faces etc. </p><p> </p><p>“Go set the table kids.” Kya ordered them in a sweet tone. </p><p> </p><p>They rushed and set the table, they even saved a space for the butler. They sat impatiently waiting for their food almost drooling on the table. Kya served the drinks while Lin served the pancakes. Then they all sat down at the table and enjoyed their food.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to give it to you Lin, you and Kya know how to make some killer coffee and pancakes!” Kira said while taking big bites.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara taught me how to make coffee and Kya helped with the pancakes.” Lin gave Kya a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we gonna do today?” Daichi asked Kira.</p><p> </p><p>“I think today is a great day to go to the pool don't you think?” Kira said to the young boy. She then looked back at Lin. “And you could really use some sun!” </p><p> </p><p>“I work in the sun all day everyday, the sun seems to be afraid of my skin.” Lin responded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After they finished breakfast they had to change clothes, they didn't pack any swimming suits for them or the children. Kira was quick to fix that and bought some for them. Mizu was more than happy to be wearing a little unagi bathing suit, Aika was a dragon and Daichi was a saber-moose. They proudly showed-off their amazing attires. </p><p> </p><p>Lin and Kya on the other hand were wearing Bikinis. Kya was wearing a beautiful baby blue plunge style bikini, it had a white and dark blue waves design all over it. Lin’s swimming suit was a different style, hers was an olive green long sleeve bikini top that was open in the front and a side tie bottom piece. They grabbed the sunblock and some towels and headed outside. While the kids ran in front of them Kya slapped Lin’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Kya!” Lin faced bright red. “Not in front of the kids!” </p><p> </p><p>“Lin the kids are almost at the pool. Besides-” Kya pointed at Lin’s butt. “She was teasing me! How do you expect me to react?” Kya grinned. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the outside pool. Lin helped Kya apply sunscreen to the kids. Aika tried to take a taste of it and instantly regretted it. Daichi was a bit more graceful yet he didn't have such luck catapulting into the pool, he had a painful smacking landing.</p><p> </p><p>Mizu was fighting Lin over the sunblock. Trying to run away from her when she tried to apply it. He didn't like the smell or how it felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop squirming you're going to get sunburned!” Lin grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt to try and stop him. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone!!” Mizu tried to bite Lin’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Lin was fighting with the boy but finally she finished applying the sunblock and the boy followed Kira to the pool. For a boy his age he already knew how to swim which was a plus. The two other kids joined Kira and started playing with a pool ball.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lin, can you put some sunblock on my back? I can't reach it.” Kya winked at Lin as she passed the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Lin grabbed it and started applying it on her shoulders. Massaging gently. Kya looked back at her smirking, she backed up towards Lin's body.</p><p> </p><p>“Kya…” Lin said softly, her cheeks getting rosy.</p><p> </p><p>“My turn!” Kya said. She turned Lin around and squirted some sunblock on Lin’s chest as she fondled them. </p><p> </p><p>“Kya!” Lin blushed with a panic and embarrassed expression. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Your back is mostly covered by the top, I don't want your breasts to get sunburn.” Kya then started applying some on Lin’s butt making her jump back.</p><p> </p><p>“Kya everyone can see!” Lin grabbed Kya’s hands, clearly embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lin they are playing and fighting with Kira, no one is looking.” </p><p> </p><p>Lin was nervous and flustered. “Why don't we save it for tonight?” She gave Kya a coy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine by me.” Kya kissed her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>As they're walking on the pool's edge, Lin feels something grab her ankle, before she knew what hit her she was under cold water. </p><p> </p><p>“Lin!” Kya yelled. She then saw the kids and Kira high-fiving each other and laughing.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“KIRA I WILL MURDER YOU!”</em> </b> Lin roared surfacing from the water.</p><p> </p><p>Kira stopped laughing and swimmed as fast as she could to get to the edge of the pool. When she was reaching for the edge Kya waterbended her backwards into Lin's grasp. She quickly raised her arms up and begged for mercy.</p><p> </p><p>“It was Aika’s idea!” Kira blurted as Lin grabbed her by the neck. Lin dunked her underwater and pulled her to the surface. </p><p> </p><p>“Not so fun now is it?” Lin smiled meanly.</p><p> </p><p>“You win, put me down!” Kira begged.</p><p> </p><p>Aika quickly got out of the pool to the safety of the dry pavement to hide behind Kya’s legs. </p><p> </p><p>“I won't let her get you, let's get in the pool before you get cold.” Kya told the girl.</p><p> </p><p>They got into the water and the two older kids started playing. Lin was teaching Mizu how to float, she had her arms stretched out in front of her while Mizu rested on top of them. He started floating a bit but then panicked and accidentally splashed Lin. She splashed him back which caused a splashing battle between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! Aika keeps trying to pull me underwater!” Daichi whined at Kya. He turned red and apologized as soon as he realized what he had just said. “I mean Kya!” </p><p> </p><p>Kya laughed at this and pulled Aika to her side. Lin was busy playing around with Mizu to notice anything. Kya loved when the kids called her mom, she would never correct them. She always wanted kids but never had the time to start a family. Having to take care of Tenzin’s children solidified this and now that she was taking care of these kids it just made her want to keep them.</p><p> </p><p>“Lin let's race! The first one to the other side wins!” Daichi proposed the idea to Lin. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure kid, give me a second.”Lin said. Kira grabbed Mizu from Lin's hands trying to stay as far from Lin as possible, not trusting her. </p><p> </p><p>Lin and Daichi positioned themselves at the edge of the pool. “On three!” Kya said.</p><p> </p><p>“One! Two! Three! Go, Go, Go!” Kya cheered </p><p> </p><p>Lin gave the kid a few seconds of advantage before diving in, she wasn't the fastest nor skilled swimmer but she was more than twice the boy’s size. She arrived first but held back letting Daichi win. The boy was ecstatic, he felt like the fastest person alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Easy win!” Daichi proclaimed proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“I can see that, congrats kiddo.” She scruffed his hair. Earning a big smile from the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's play fights! I call dibs on Kya!” Aika yelled as she got on Kya’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Then I call dibs on Lin!” Barked back the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Mizu it looks like you and me are stuck together.” Kira joked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They got on the women's shoulders and Lin gave the rules. “The game is simple, just push your opponent into the water. No biting, kicking, scratching or hair pulling and no bending Kya. The first team to go underwater loses.” </p><p> </p><p>“You two are going down!” Daichi said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“You wish!” Aika responded.</p><p> </p><p>“When Mizu says go, the game starts.” Kira said, holding Mizu.</p><p> </p><p>“Go!” Mizu yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Aika and Daichi started pushing each other as hard as they could. Lin and Kya did the same, Lin knew one of Kya’s weaknesses was that she was ticklish. She started tickling her side making her give out and fall to the water with Aika closed behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Lin that's not fair!” Kya said while pulling the little girl out of the water into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said tickling wasn't allowed!” Lin and Daichi flexed their muscles and showed off triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>Aika was infuriated and pulled Daichi underwater. They started fighting each other before Kya and Lin pulled them apart. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey now! It's just a game Aika!” Lin said, trying to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>“You are an idiot!” Daichi yelled at his little sister.</p><p> </p><p>“And you are ugly and gross!” Aika barked back, reaching over Daichi trying to pull his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Pool time is over and you two are grounded until you learn to behave like siblings and apologize to each other!” Lin said while pulling Aika out of the water while Kya followed.</p><p> </p><p>“She started it!” Daichi complaned.</p><p> </p><p>“And you keep fueling it!” Kya responded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The kids had a time-out, they sat on the folding chairs giving each other nasty looks. Kya looked at them as she remembered a pair of siblings that used to fight just as much.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, they do remind me of you and Su. You two would fight over nothing!” Kya laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“No we didn't!” Lin said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Lin, one time you two got into a fight because a fly entered the room and you two decided to blame it on each other. If I didn't know the context I would've assumed she destroyed your room.” </p><p> </p><p>“Su was annoying, she didn't respect me as the oldest and wouldn't listen to me!” Lin said. “I don't know a pair of siblings that don't fight almost to the death.”</p><p> </p><p>They laughed and Lin walked towards the two children. </p><p>“Aika you will apologize to you brother for pushing him and Daichi you will apologize to you sister for calling her names.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” They both huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don't, you will be grounded for the rest of the trip.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh fine.” Daichi said. “I'm sorry…(for telling the truth)” he murmured under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Aika knew what he said. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry...(that you are so weak)” Aika responded with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Now a hug to seal the deal.” Lin said.</p><p> </p><p>“ughhh” They said as they hugged.</p><p> </p><p>“See? No harm done.” Kya said.</p><p> </p><p>Grey clouds overtook the sky, the wind started blowing hard and you could hear the faint sound of thunder. </p><p> </p><p>“Everybody inside, it looks like a heavy storm is coming.” Kira said as she looked at the sky. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They wrapped themselves in a towel and walked inside the kitchen. Kya and Lin bathe the children and change their clothes. The kids headed to the kitchen while Lin and Kya bathed.</p><p> </p><p>In the kitchen, the butler had prepared some snacks and handed them to the children. Kira sat down on the couch next to the fireplace, she had a small guitar-like instrument and played a bit. The kids sat down next to her as she strummed it. She took a few instruments from her wall and placed it for the kids to explore. </p><p> </p><p>Aika liked the congos, she liked the concept of hitting them to make music. Mizu was more interested in the small piano, the sound was very calming. Daichi fell in love with the kalimba, he was fascinated by the different notes in such a little instrument. </p><p> </p><p>Lin and Kya emerged in the room to hear the kids play. It was bad but they looked happy. They sat down next to the kids as they watched Kira teach them how to play. Lin noticed the violin in the wall and asked Kira to play it, she loved the sound and Kira was a great musician.</p><p> </p><p>“You play it, I didn't spend hours teaching you for it to go to waste.” Kira said as she handed the instrument.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven't played it in so long, I'm rusty. Let me see what I can do.” Lin said as she familiarised with the instrument. The last time she played was for her grandma Poppy decades ago.</p><p> </p><p>The kids stood quietly as Lin played. It started rusty but it slowly got smoother. Lin’s arms would go stiff and then relax, her fingers carefully grasping the bow. She played the only song she remembered. Thet two lovers song. Kya sang along with Lin’s notes as the kids watched in awe. When the duo finished they all cheered and clapped.</p><p> </p><p>The kids got closed and asked Lin many questions about the instrument, she answered what she could and Kira answered the rest. Kira got up to go get something in the kitchen and Kya followed. Lin got caught off guard but stayed with the kids. After a couple of minutes they returned, Kira had some toys for the kids and they started playing. Kya had her bag and dragged Lin by her arm and they started walking outside towards a secluded part of the garden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What were you and Kira talking about? And where the hell are we going?” Lin asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I'll tell you when we get there.” Kya responded.</p><p> </p><p>“There? There where?” Lin asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kya didn't answer, she kept walking until they found a stone shed. Kya had a key and unlocked it signaling Lin to come inside. It was like a small apartment of sorts. Like a studio, the rain started pouring and Kya closed the door. Lin looked at Kya expecting an answer or explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Lin asked with her hands crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked Kira to babysit so you and I could have some alone time, she offered this place for us to have some fun. It's secluded and the walls are thick so we could be loud and not worry about the sound.” Kya said nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Couldn't you wait for tonight?” Lin asked playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“And risk you falling asleep on me again? No way!” She said. “So let's get down to business before they start missing us.” </p><p> </p><p>“What's in the bag?” Lin asked, pointing at the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Some clean clothes, the rest is for later.” Kya winked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin walked towards Kya, each footstep carefully placed, there was no rush in her intentions. She watched the woman like a predator stalks her prey, with hunger in her eyes. She stood behind Kya, dangerously close, she wanted to drag the moment out as long as she could, savoring each bite. Lin wanted to make Kya beg for it.</p><p> </p><p>The earthbender kissed Kya’s neck gently, sending shivers down her spine. Kya was beggin for contact, backing towards Lin as close as she could. When she tried to turn around and face her, she felt strong hands pushing her against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop teasing me already!” Kya groaned irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush… Be patient with me, I’ll reward you.” Lin bit down on the waterbenders neck drawing a sharp breath from her.</p><p> </p><p>The metalbender started unzipping Kya’s dress, letting it fall on the ground leaving her in her underwear. Lin started landing kisses all over her back. Kya shook as she felt Lin’s gentle lips caress her skin. Her warm breath against her body, she craved her lover's touch and her passion, but she had to be patient. Lin placed her hands on Kya’s hips, gently grazing the waterbender’s curves. Her hands continued to follow the direction towards her breast. She teased her, not getting close to a firm grasp which made Kya more frustrated until she could no longer bear it.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this today!” Kya yelled as she pushed Lin to the floor and dragged her to the bed. She tried to pull Lin’s clothes off.</p><p> </p><p>They started to wrestle, both fighting for dominance. To Lin’s advantage all the years working in the force made her stronger than most people, she pushed harder and managed to get Kya face first against the bed. She sat on her back and pulled her belt out, wrapping the waterbender’s arms behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you want to play rough, let’s play rough.” Lin said as she ripped Kya’s undergarments off.</p><p> </p><p>She tightened the metal from the belt making it impossible for Kya to free herself. Lin walked over to Kya’s bag and found a couple of toys she liked using. Kya protested for her to get away from her things.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some contraband?” Lin said, pulling out a crop paddle. “ If you want it so bad might as well give it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin paused before doing anything. “You still remember our safe word right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kya smirked “ What? Afraid I can't take it? It’s ‘red’, I remember, now can we move on?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin grabbed the bag and placed it next to the bed, she knew it would come handy later. She then started to stroke Kya’s body with the paddle, from her feet to her thighs. Kya looked nervously as she saw Lin retreat, she knew she was about to get whipped. She was right. Lin whipped her repeatedly, making Kya moan and whimpered. She would rub gently in between each whip, it made Lin feel safer knowing she was comforting the skin before continuing. She rubbed it on Kya’s folds making her flinch and smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Kya loved when Lin was dominant, she looked so feisty and cruel yet at the same time she was gentle and considerate. Her body seemed to approve, she was dripping and it wasn't long before Lin noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Everything stopped for a moment. Then Kya felt a hand grab her by the shoulder, she felt the warmth of Lin’s body behind her but she couldn’t see her or hear her. </p><p> </p><p>“You should've been patient.” Lin warned.</p><p> </p><p>Kya then felt as her legs were spread and without any warning Lin thrusted the strapon inside Kya.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Kya yelped as her insides were stretched and filled with the phallic object.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Afraid you can’t take it?” Lin smirked as she successfully made the other woman submit to her. “Don’t pass out, I’m just getting started.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Lin started thrusting, Kya could feel herself falling weak. The way Lin steadied and grabbed her body made her feel as if she were in another dimension. Lin would go hard then soft, fast then slow. Hitting all the right places in just the right way, that and Lin’s moans made her weak. Kya was loud, confident that no one but Lin could hear them, she moaned and cursed as Lin thrusted harder and harder.</p><p> </p><p>Lin bended the belt away so Kya was more comfortable, the watermender quickly grabbed the bed sheets as she tried to compose herself. Lin didn't give her a chance, she thrusted hard as she placed her head on Kya’s shoulder. Kya could feel goosebumps all over her body as Lin licked her neck. Kya tried concentrating on her breathing while Lin was going to town on her.</p><p> </p><p>“oOoh...L-Lin… f-fuck…” Kya was unable to make coherent sentences. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In one quick motion Lin pulled out making Kya take a sharp breath. She then rolled Kya on her back, making her face Lin. The eartbender positioned Kya’s leg on top of her own in a scissor position. She wasted no time and thrusted herself inside Kya again, this time rougher and faster.</p><p> </p><p>“AahH!” Kya moaned as she held on to Lin's leg. </p><p> </p><p>The friction caused Lin to tremble as she tried to maintain the rhythm in her pace. She grabbed Kya and kept going, she started massaging Kya’s clit which made the waterbender buckle instantly. Lin loved watching Kya lose control of herself in her grasp. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Lin- oOh fuck!” Kya tried to convey her feelings into words failing miserably.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat dripping down her shoulders, Lin repositioned herself. This time not pulling out. They now faced each other while Lin thrusted. Kya lifted her head to kiss Lin, the taste of her warm kisses comforted her. Lin bit down gently at her lips, then licking them.  </p><p> </p><p>The earthbender could feel herself getting close, she moaned and gripped the sheets as hard as she could. The heat from Kya’s body soothed her own as she thrusted. The sounds their bodies made were taking away her composure but Lin was too stubborn to let it take over.  </p><p> </p><p>“ Ah! Oh fuck! Lin I’m- I’m cummi-aaAahhh~ ” Kya dug her nails on Lin’s back as she climaxed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Kya~” Lin took a sharp breath.</p><p> </p><p>Lin not stopping while trembling herself, letting Kya ride the wave of their orgasm. Then her body finally buckled and she gave out next to her. Their bodies shook as they held each other tightly. It took them a few more minutes of panting before Lin spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“So… another round?”</p><p> </p><p>“Another round.” Kya kissed her gently.</p><p> </p><p>Lin took the bag and grabbed some ropes, a gag ball and a collar with a leash. Kya gave a coy smile as she gave her back to Lin.</p><p> </p><p>“You better start begging for mercy ‘cuz I won’t have any” Lin said, grabbing Kya by the throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, how terrifying~” Kya grinned.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They spent the whole storm tearing each other apart. Exploring new things and falling back to old comforts. They knew exactly what the other needed and when the sun hid again they decided it was time to go back.</p><p>Kya had managed to heal the marks of her and Lin’s neck but she didn’t have the energy to heal her body completely, which meant that her limping was still there. She groaned in pain as they walked back, Lin was very proud of herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Rough sex is great in the moment but the after pain is horrible. I can’t feel my legs.” Kya complained as she rubbed her lower stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one that wanted it rough, stop complaining about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you had your fucking guts rearaged you wouldn’t be smart-assing me. Want me to do you the favor?!” Kya barked back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin laughed as she watched Kya complain some more before composing herself. Lin offered to carry her but</p><p>Kya refused, wanting to keep the little dignity she had left. They walked into the kitchen, Kya limping a bit but otherwise fine. They sat at the kitchen table while Kira served the food. The kids reappeared from the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>“You're back! Where were you?” The kids asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just walking in the garden, a little exercise doesn't hurt.” Kya answered nervously.</p><p> </p><p>The kids believed her and started eating their food. Kira on the other hand, was giving the couple glances and saying sarcastic comments.</p><p> </p><p>“You must've fallen hard, that limping looks painful.” She grinned at Kya. She then whispered under her breath. “I would've never guessed you liked it rough.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin choked on her food and started to cough. Kya just ate in silence, clearly flustered and pissed. She knew that she brought this upon herself. Kira was clearly enjoying herself and laughing. Lin kicked her under the table. The kids didn't understand so they just talked with each other. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They talked for a while, Kira was going to be busy in the morning so she briefed some instructions to the two women about what cars to use if they were going out, where things were around the house etc. She waved goodbye and left to her room.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed in the lounge for a while playing with the kids. Lin took a small watermelon and carved it to look like a mask. She then proceeded to tell tales of The Melon Lord, tales that her mother told her when she was young. Kya joined Lin and started making up stories about it. Later Kya told tales of team avatar and all their old adventures, how they defeated the fire lord and ended the war. It was a sweet intimate family moment. A moment that made Kya feel completely bonded with the children.</p><p> </p><p>The kids had finally tired themselves out and had to be carried to the bed. Lin carried Mizu and Aika and Kya carried Daichi. They placed them in the bed next to themselves. They slept for a few hours before Lin woke up hearing Mizu’s muffled cries. He was having a nightmare and then woke up. Lin got out of the bed and cradled the boy in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>“It's just a bad dream, you're okay. You want to tell me what it was about?” </p><p> </p><p>The boy hesitated, when he opened his mouth he just said “no”. </p><p> </p><p>Lin understood, didn't push him out of his comfort zone for fear of making things worse. She rocked the child gently in her arms as she hummed. The boy calmed down and fell asleep. When she laid down on the bed, she felt someone resting on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn't like to talk much.” Aika said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Lin asked Aika, moving her side so Lin rested on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“He used to talk a lot, the masked men didn't like that so they would hit him whenever he talked.” Aika cradled on Lin’s side resting her head on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. I'll do my best to help him with that.” Lin answered with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>They slept the rest of the night with no more interruptions.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin woke up first, it was still dark outside. She moved Aika to be closer to Kya and went to the bathroom. After she was done she headed for the kitchen. She started making some coffee when she noticed a letter on top of the kitchen table. It had the police seal of Republic City PD. She opened the letter and read it carefully. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘ RCPD Letter address to Chief Lin Beifong ’ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘ Republic City is waiting for the package to be transported to Zaofu. After informing us of your plan we have decided that Suying Beifong would transport the package herself to ensure the protection and safety of everyone involved. We have informed Councilman Tenzin of the fallen Bison and all costs have been covered-’ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin stopped for a moment, she had sent a letter when they were first attacked but how did they manage to track her back to Ba Sing Se?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘We have been informed that Chief Kira Kimochi has taken care of you and the package until you continue the journey from Ba Sing Se to Republic City. We are waiting for your arrival. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Zhu Li &amp; RCPD’ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin was speechless. Chief Kimochi? Kira was the chief of police in Ba Sing Se? She had informed Zhu Li about her? She knew about everything? Lin had many questions and no answers. She felt angry and betrayed. She had to talk to her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin snapped out of her stupor when she heard someone walking towards her. She hid the letter in her pocket and turned to fix her coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Lin felt soft arms wrap around her stomach as a body rested on her back. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning beautiful.” Kya said while she was still a bit sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” She caressed Kya’s arms. “Coffee?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma'am.” She didn't let go as Lin served two cups.</p><p> </p><p>Lin side hugged Kya as they both drank their coffees. Kya rested her head on her lover’s shoulder as they stared over the window. The sun started to come out, the warmth it brought soothed Kya’s skin. She was really happy, and wanted to keep the day going like that until Lin interrupted the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to talk.” She pulled out of the embrace to face her. “I received a letter from Zhu Li, you should read it.” </p><p> </p><p>Lin handed the letter and they sat down. She read it thoroughly. They shared glazes and Kya’s smile dropped, her face changed from emotion to emotion, she looked angry, confused and upset.</p><p> </p><p>“Kira is the chief of police here?” Kya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't know either.” Lin responded. “I'll talk to her”</p><p> </p><p>Kya took a deep breath. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“About?” Lin looked at Kya attentively.</p><p> </p><p>She moved her hands nervously and Lin grabbed her hands softly. She looked at Lin, her face was filled with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you won’t yell at me or get angry.” Kya said.</p><p> </p><p>Lin paused at this comment. Whatever Kya was about to say was almost guaranteed to make her angry, Kya knew her well enough to know that. She took a deep breath and kept telling herself to just be patient, Kya was an emotional person and any rough reaction could hurt her feelings. Lin just grabbed her hands tightly and gave her a smile, preparing herself for the unimaginable.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I bonded with the kids and I know you did too. So why don't we keep them? We can protect them! We have more support in Republic City and we aren't alone in this. We have each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kya…” Lin sighed and stood away from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You can't tell me you don't feel something for them!” Kya said following her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kya we can't, we have to complete our mission.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lin you can't be serious! You're just going to give them away?” Kya said frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Kya, things aren't so simple! We have to do what is expected from us! This is painful-” Lin cupped Kya's face on her hands wiping the tears from her eyes. “-But it's the right thing to do. Suying will keep them safe while we find a way to put a stop to this group. Let's just enjoy the time we have left with them.” Lin hugged Kya tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Kya pulled away from the hug and went to the room she was heartbroken. Lin felt hurt about everything but was helpless to do anything. The kids belong to the state and even if they didn’t, they had parents of their own that were probably looking for them. They had a duty and had to comply without exceptions. Lin had other things in mind right now, she had to know what Kira was planning and why she lied to her. Lin grabbed the car keys and went to look for answers. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The police station was filled with officers. Some were bringing criminals to justice while others filled reports. Kira was at her office with her assistant Chen. He brought Kira coffee as they went through the piles of paperwork in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning Chief, brought some coffee.” Chen said, handing the cup to her superior.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Any developments in the bank heist from wednesday?” Asked Kira while sipping her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Small things that are almost dismissible. We don't have any names yet but I'm working on it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” She placed her coffee on the desk as her phone rang. </p><p> </p><p>“Chief Kimochi speaking.” </p><p> </p><p>“Chief there’s someone asking for you. Chief Lin Beifong from Republic City.” A man said through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Kira sighed knowing that she had a lot of explaining to do. “Let her in.” She asked Chen to leave as Lin entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to fucking explain yourself?” Lin barked angrily at the woman.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Sigh* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Back at the house Kya was making breakfast for the children, they had woken up late and were waiting to be fed. Kya didn’t have the energy to deal with Lin so she was a bit grateful she had left. Lin was right about some things, but it didn't feel like the right thing to do, she felt as if she were abandoning the children. Su was a great person but she would only provide protection which meant they would be in an orphanage. No kid should be without the love of a parent, cast aside from the rest.   </p><p> </p><p>“Where's mommy Lin and aunt Kira?” Aika asked Kya.</p><p> </p><p>“They're busy today so it'll be just the four of us today.” Kya tried to sound as normal as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go to the park today?” Daichi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure sweetie, now eat up.”</p><p> </p><p>Kya couldn't stop thinking about the bond she made with the kids and how she wasn't going to give them up. She felt conflicted, she worried about her relationship with Lin if she decided to defy her. She loved Lin but she also loved the kids, there must be a way for both to win. The only way to find out was with time.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast was yummy!” Aika smiled at Kya. A smile that melted the hardest of hearts with just one look. </p><p> </p><p>“I'll help you with the dishes.” Daichi said while grabbing the plates of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too!” Aika grabbed the glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Mizu was fast asleep, head slumped on the table.</p><p>Kya and the kids started cleaning. Aika was more playing than cleaning but what could you expect for a child. Daichi looked at Kya, following her steps as closely as he could. He was very observant and a fast learner. </p><p> </p><p>Once everything was done, Kya took the children to the nearby park where they could play with other kids.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Look I know I should've told you, I just didn't know how. By the time I talked to Zhu Li I was already in too deep.” Kira said while pinching her nose bridge.</p><p> </p><p>Kira had spent all morning getting yelled at by Lin. She felt like a kid getting scolded by their mother. She knew she had to let Lin vent otherwise a fight was inevitable. </p><p> </p><p>The pale woman kept walking side to side flaunting her arms in the air while she got angrier and angrier. The sound of her metal shoes echoed throughout the small office made the air stiffen. </p><p> </p><p>“-And you went out of your way to try and manipulate me into thinking that you weren't in on all of this, when in fact you are just another pawn! How did Zhu Li was okay to give you information but I had to cross the motherfucking continent to get answers”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I didn’t know you were the one getting involved-” Kira finally said as she sat down on her office chair. “ We’ve been looking at this group for a couple of months now. They are known as The Masked Mafia. A group that is dedicated to human trafficking.” Kira spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“They have been taking strong benders and their children from different parts of the world. We suspect they are building an army and are indoctrinating young children into following them. Corrupting them young so they only know their truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“The three children that are under your care are the only known subjects that have made it out alive from the compound. They are the only ones that can tell us what goes inside of this small society. I tried to interrogate them but they don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“YOU DID WHAT?!”</em> </b> Lin roared as she hit Kira’s desk with a closed fist. </p><p> </p><p>Kira quickly regretted informing Lin about her actions. She saw the rage in the metalbender’s eyes and tensed up in anticipation of a fist against her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any idea of the trauma they have gone through?!”</p><p> </p><p>Lin remembered Mizu’s nightmare and how he had previously not had one. Kira had triggered him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell were you even thinking?!” </p><p> </p><p>Kira de escalated the situation by assuring her that she was trained to deal with child abuse cases. “ Lin please understand. There are kids just as the ones we know being hurted and abused or worse. The more we know about them the more people we can protect.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to lie to you, I should’ve been upfront but now that you know. Please, help me help them.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin sat down, she felt many emotions. She wanted nothing more than to go home and be with the children, with Kya. She was enraged and wanted to strangle Kira for betraying her trust.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to talk to them, don’t pressure them. Let them vent and if it gets too painful then change the subject unless they want to continue. It’s an uncomfortable situation that unless you actively pursue, they won’t initiate.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin nodded and stood up heading for the exit. When Kira stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“And Lin, I asked them because I didn’t want you to be the one doing it. You feel strongly about them and hearing how they've been hurt can be rough to take in. It’s a very traumatic experience, I just didn’t want you to bear that pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin didn’t know how to respond when she felt a palm rest on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“ Just… Don’t forget to breathe.” Kira said as she walked back to her broken desk fixing up the piles of paperwork. When she looked up Lin was gone.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin needed a drink. She never drank on her missions but she had never been faced with something that bothered her so deeply. The whole day had been horrible, the argument with Kya, the fight with Kira and now she had to interrogate kids,<em> her kids </em>. She wished she never agreed to come along, she wished she had said no to Zhu Li when she asked. But now it was too late and too real for her, no matter what it took, she was completing this mission. </p><p> </p><p>Lin drove back to the house only to find it empty. <em> ‘Great’ </em> she thought. <em> ‘Alone with my thoughts again.’ </em>She grabbed a bottle of pure rum from the cabinet and walked to the farthest corner of the garden. She started drinking heavily as she tried to drown her sobbs. She knew what trauma felt like, the pain, the nightmares, the fear. To know that one if not all her children had suffered traumatic experiences broke her. She avoided talking about her trauma and now she had to force the kids to talk in order to save other people from these monsters. It felt unfair, that people would be so cruel as to hurt children in such a way that would scar them for the rest of their lives. So Lin drank, and drank, and drank again until she passed out. Until she couldn’t feel her thoughts or the world around her.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a few hours when the sun started to fall Kya returned with the kids. The house was still empty, she looked for Lin in their room but didn't find her. She figured she was driving around to clear her head, but even this was odd. The chefs prepared a meal for her and the children and Kya. They ate as they </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kira arrived a few hours later. She got out of her car to see something weird in her garden at the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is that?” She mumbled under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>She got closer to find Lin on the grass surrounded by puke.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Lin, what are you doing?” Kira said, picking her up by the shoulders. “Let’s take you home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a headache.” Lin said as she wobbled to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s called a hangover you imbecile.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell Kya.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t”</p><p> </p><p>Kya was less than pleased to find Lin in that state. She turned on the shower and bathed her as she had to clean her puke too.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Lin said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you’re drunk. Things happen.” Kya said as she washed Lin’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m sorry for not being good to you. Not being a good mom to the kids.” Lin said as coherently as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that. You’re a great mother and a great girlfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love the kids, I’m just scared I will end up doing a pissy job like mom and the kids end up hating me and each other for it. I mean, I love my mom, but she really fucked me up.” Lin said, half conscious. </p><p> </p><p>Kya could’t tell if Lin was serious or just spitting the first thing that came to her mind. She had to wait till she sobered up to talk to her. They needed to learn to communicate not only with themselves but with the kids too.</p><p> </p><p>She helped Lin get dressed, fed her and tucked her in. It was like taking care of a toddler. A big, annoying and drunk toddler.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was time to say goodbye to Kira. They were returning to Republic City, home. They had a nice breakfast and spoke a bit. Kira drove them to the train station and helped them unload their bags.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well kids, better tell Lin to bring you guys back here more often. Be good for them.” Kira hugged the kids as they got on the train.</p><p> </p><p>“Kya, be patient with her. She’s a pain in the ass but she has her nice side too.” Kira hugged Kya.</p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah, I’ll keep her in check.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Kimochi.” Lin said as she stood in front of Kira.</p><p> </p><p>“Beifong.” </p><p> </p><p>Lin hugged Kira tight which surprised her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. For everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you. Write back when you get home.” Kira hugged her tight before letting go. </p><p> </p><p>Kira waved at them as the train started to move. They had their differences, fights and disagreements but they knew that at the end of the day they had each other’s backs. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. One Last Caos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These two can't sta out of trouble for shit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No must, just pain and angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train ride was going to be about five hours, they would arrive late that night. Kya just wanted to go home so she could think about what she was going to do with the children.</p><p> </p><p>Lin stood up from the cabin and ordered the children to stay as she signaled Kya to follow her. They stood outside the cabin's door.</p><p> </p><p>"I talked to Kira yesterday, she told me everything. She's in the whole operation." Lin looked to see if anyone was around.</p><p> </p><p>"They call them the masked mafia, a group involved in human trafficking. She thinks they are starting an army of skilled benders but she's not sure yet."</p><p> </p><p>"An army for what?" Kya asked puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what we don't know. And there's another thing. The kids are the only three people that have made it out of the compound alive, which means they hold some answers."</p><p> </p><p>Kya looked at Lin. "You're not saying we should..."</p><p> </p><p>"Interrogate them." Lin finished.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not comfortable doing that, we don't know what they've been through!" Kya shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Lin sighed. "A few nights ago Mizu had a nightmare, he woke up crying and I comforted him. He didn't want to tell me about it and I didn't want to push him. Aika heard us and woke up, she told me that Mizu is mostly quiet because he used to get beaten for talking."</p><p> </p><p>Kya looked upset by being left out of something so important. "And you didn't tell me this because?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I forgot. Kira told me that it may have been because she interrogated him, she may have triggered a memory he was trying to suppress." </p><p> </p><p>"Do we have to?" Kya looked at Lin with a defeated expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>They walked inside the cabin closing and locking the door behind them. They sat down and looked at each other not knowing how to start the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"Kids." Lin looked at Kya and back at them. "Can we talk?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong momma?" Aika looked at Lin with a worried expression.</p><p> </p><p>The kids sat next to the two women waiting for context as Lin drew a long sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's about where you came from." Kya said.</p><p> </p><p>The kids looked away from the two women. They didn't want to think let alone speak of the things that happened. </p><p> </p><p>"I know bad things happened, things that you don't want to talk about. But we are here to protect you guys, from anything or anyone that might harm you. We can't do that if you don't talk to us. So please, let us help you." Lin placed her hand on Daichi's shoulder giving a comforting touch."</p><p> </p><p>The kids looked at each other and then back at them. They nodded and Daichi spoke first.</p><p> </p><p>" I have lived there my whole life, I don't know anywhere outside it. I don't know my parents, I do know my dad works for the masks and that Aika and Mizu are my siblings."</p><p> </p><p>Daichi moved uncomfortably in the chair. While Lin and Kya comforted him.</p><p> </p><p>"They are bad, very bad people. They would leave us in dark rooms and yell at us. Scared us and sometimes they wouldn't feed us. They would hit us with metal poles to make us 'stronger'. Then the healer would fix us up so we didn't die. He was nice, he fed us when no one was looking and would check up on us. </p><p> </p><p>But the other people were bad. They used the electric poles to make us fight and use our bending, but we didn't know how to bend and that made them angry. One time Aika got really hurt and she almost died she got really sick. She got tattooed a few months back when they made her fight and she managed to use her mind to fire bend. It makes her weak whenever she uses it so she doesn't like bending."</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't see any other kids like us. We were the only ones."</p><p> </p><p>Lin grabbed the boy's shoulders with both hands, with a worried expression she asked. "Did they... touch you anywhere inappropriate?  Did they do anything to any of you of that sorts?"</p><p> </p><p>They all shook their heads denying anything like that happening to them.</p><p> </p><p>"You can tell us." Kya responded.</p><p> </p><p>"We weren’t, we are honest." The kids said while nodding with each other.</p><p> </p><p>The two women sighed in relief, the less the kids have gone through the better their chances at recovering fully. They hugged the children and played with them a bit. They would need extensive therapy and a lot of love, nothing that Su couldn't provide to them. Lin hadn't changed her opinion on taking the children to Zaofu. She trusted her sister could keep them safe in the metal city.</p><p> </p><p>Lin looked at Kya and the kids, all the good moments they had. For her this was the closest thing she ever got to starting a family of her own, she knew that at her age she wouldn’t have another chance like this. She thought this was better for the kids in the long run, she would make sure they got adopted after the danger subsisted. Probably by a younger couple that could give them the life they deserved and could spend an appropriate amount of time with them.  </p><p> </p><p>Kya was playing with the children, cuddling, kissing and holding on to them. She had grown incredibly attached to them and didn’t see herself without them in her life. She always wanted children and she wasn’t going to let them slip away, she would fight for them to the bitter end.</p><p> </p><p>They passed a few cities, and the speed of the train was impressive. They covered hundreds of miles in just a few hours. The kids loved how the scenery changed from the sea side to snowy mountains. They ate lunch and then dinner. After a couple of hours when the sun started to fall an announcement came on the speaker.</p><p> </p><p>"Next Stop, Republic City in thirty minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"Mom we are close!" Aika said, excited, pressing her face against the glass as the rain poured. </p><p> </p><p>A few moments later the train started to slow down drastically. Lin looked out of the window to find the masked people again throwing things at the train. Not as many of them anymore but they were getting too close to them.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Lin yelled as they broke the window, glass going everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on!" Kya yelled to Lin as she grabbed the kids and started running towards the end of the train.</p><p> </p><p>Lin followed, fighting the group to keep as much distance from the masks towards Kya and the kids as she could. They were strong, stronger than any regular criminal. Two firebenders and three waterbenders.</p><p> </p><p>Lin used her metalbending to merge the walls of the train forming a metal ball to hold the benders. She ran towards Kya and ordered her to use her bending to make a safe landing for her and the kids. The train was compromised and the firebenders were melting the metal. They were running out of time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They looked at the window, the ground was close but also very fast. They were outgunned, the only chance they had was to jump from the train towards the ground below.</p><p> </p><p>"Jump! Now!" Lin yelled as Kya wrapped everyone in water to smoother the landing. </p><p> </p><p>They all hit the ground with loud thuds as they rolled down the hill and bounced everywhere. You could hear branches and twigs breaking under them. Kya managed to steady herself, cradling Mizu on her chest and pulling Aika from the mud. Lin had landed on a small tree holding Daichi by his arm, she gently put him down on the safety of the ground before she got off the tree herself. </p><p> </p><p>The train speeded away with the masked figures still on board. They could see the faint lights of the fire in the train leave them behind. They were so close to home yet so far. Lin was angry and frustrated. What did they want?! They only made things worse and never managed to take them away, it's like they were just distracting them. Just tiring them out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya had a deep gash on her upper arm. Lin rushed to her though she was helpless to do anything about it. Kya bended some rain water and sealed her wound, Lin was by her side as she did so. </p><p> </p><p>"We have to keep walking, they might return. I know the rain may be cold but we can't stop now, we still have a few minutes of light." Lin said as they started to walk.</p><p> </p><p>They could see the city, it was very far but they could walk towards it. They followed the tracks so as not to get lost. Tensions were high, the rain, the pain on their legs as they have to walk on such rough terrain, the kids complaining it was making Lin angrier and angrier. Kya hadn't noticed Lin's attitude yet and thought it was a great time to start talking about keeping the children, she talked in a low voice out of earshot of the kids. This ended being the straw that broke the camel's back.</p><p> </p><p>“ Well at least once we get home we won’t have to worry about sadists following us. We have the whole police force and the avatar herself!” Kya said in a joking tone, waiting for Lin’s approval.</p><p> </p><p>"We've talked about this! We will not keep them! When we get to Republic City, Zhu Li will do what she thinks it's best for them. If that means they will go to Zaofu with Suyin, then beat it!" Lin yelled angrily at Kya.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya was hurt by the way Lin spoke to her, she had no mercy nor empathy in her words. But that could not compare to the way the kids took it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You are giving us away?!" </p><p> </p><p>Lin and Kya looked back at the kid with a shocked expression. Lin realized what she just said.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I- I didn't mean it in that way!" Lin said, trying to calm down the crying child.</p><p> </p><p>"You are going to give us away?" Aika asked sobbing uncontrollably. Mizu was trying to understand everything while his sister was crying.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like that! We are going to take you three to a safe place with other children!" Lin tried to explain.</p><p> </p><p>"An orphanage." Daichi said, tears streaming down his face. "You are sending us away forever!" He yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"No! It's nothing like that! We just want to keep you safe!" Lin reached down to try and comfort the crying children. When she reached down to grab the children she was pushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay away from us! You just want to take us to other people that will hurt us like they did!" Daichi yelled, pulling his younger siblings away from the two women. They started to run towards the woods while Lin chased after them. Daichi threw shards of rocks towards Lin making her trip and fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Kya the kids!" </p><p> </p><p>The two women ran looking for the children, they could hear them but it was hard to see in the night. Lin's heart started to pound as the sounds of footsteps of the children began to fade in the noise of the night.</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi! Mizu! Aika!" Lin felt disoriented, everything started spinning. She kept running but the sound faded completely. The pouring rain and thunder didn't help. "Kids get back here now!" She yelled in frustration. “This isn’t a game!”</p><p> </p><p>"Lin, I can't hear them!" </p><p> </p><p>"They can't be far, they're just children!" Lin responded. </p><p> </p><p>Lin stopped running and hit the ground hard using her leg to activate her seismic sense. She found them, they were running right towards more people. Masked people. </p><p> </p><p>"Kya they're here!" Lin grabbed Kya and they started running towards the kids hoping to get there before the masked people found them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Then they heard the blood curdling screams. Lin and Kya bolted towards the sound of the children's panicked voices. They could see a light and the group of masked people. They were the rest of the group that were following them. The kids were dragged inside a truck kicking and yelling.</p><p> </p><p>"Help!" Daichi yelled, stretching his little arm to reach the woman. He was dragged inside and they closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Kids!" Kya yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Lin sunk the ground under the truck making it impossible for them to leave.</p><p> </p><p>The masked members got out of the vehicle and started attacking the two women. It was 20 against 2. They were skilled benders and managed to connect more than a few blows. Lin and Kya were back to back, bending with all their might and fighting the masks. Kya knocked down a few while Lin took a few others but there were still too many of them. They just kept standing back and fighting even more viciously. The kids started yelling as they were being carried away. Lin grabbed Kya’s arm and started running.</p><p> </p><p>"Kya the kids! They have the kids!" Lin yelled as they both followed behind while they too were being chased.</p><p> </p><p>They were two of them and three masked figures carrying the children, they had to separate. Kya went after Mizu. </p><p> </p><p>The masked bender fought Kya until she blasted him in the face pushing him away and grabbed the crying child. He was terrified but not physically hurt. </p><p> </p><p>"Lin I have Mizu!" Kya yelled, she noticed no one was chasing her which meant they were after Lin.</p><p> </p><p>As Lin got close to the two masked figures she had to make a heartbreaking decision, she could only chase after one of them. She was losing Daichi's captor giving her no choice but to go after Aika. She made eye contact with Daichi one last time as his figure merged with the black night. His arm still out trying to reach the safety of Lin’s embrace. She felt a part of her leave with him as she chased Aika.</p><p> </p><p>"Drop her! Now!" Lin yelled at the masked figure as it kept running. She had to be careful, any wrong shot and she could injure the child. She got close enough to tackle the masked figure ripping Aika from his grasp. When she looked back to fight the figure, he was already gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Lin! Lin I have Mizu!" Kya ran towards Lin. </p><p> </p><p>Lin grabbed Aika and walked back to Kya. Her eyes couldn't meet hers. </p><p> </p><p>"Lin?" Kya grabbed Aika. "Where's Daichi?"</p><p> </p><p>Lin handed the child to Kya as she ran back to find the boy. Everything fell silent, they were alone. No shadows, no masks and no Daichi. She was looking everywhere for clues and she found it. His little shoe. Lin felt her knees give out under her as she plummet to the ground. She grabbed the shoe keeping it close to her chest, she looked up to find a trail of broken branches and burnt trees. She felt hope that she could find the boy, she just had to keep going. She followed the track only to get hit face first by the most horrid sight, a big puddle of blood and his other shoe. All hope she had vanished in an instant, if that was his blood the chances he could continue alive were incredibly slim. Lin just froze, this couldn't be real. They were so close to safety, so close to the city where they would be protected only for this to happen. The rain was washing out the trail so she kept running. Tears streaming down her face she didn't stop running. If something happened to that child she would never forgive herself. Lin tried using her seismic sense to no avail, there was no sign of the child.</p><p> </p><p>She kept running until she was back at the train tracks, she had been running in circles without noticing it. Kya saw her and started walking towards her. Lin didn't know how to tell Kya she couldn't find the boy or about the puddles of blood she had found. She held the boy's shoes as she walked towards Kya. Lin didn't have the strength to face her.  Kya grabbed her by the shoulders and started talking to her. Lin wasn't paying attention to her, she just looked at the other kids. How was she going to tell them that their brother was taken? How was she going to tell them that she failed to protect them as she promised.</p><p> </p><p>"Lin... where is he?" Kya spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Lin crumbled to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably clutching her chest. "I lost him Kya. I lost our little boy."  </p><p> </p><p>Kya kneeled down and grabbed Lin on her arms. They all hugged and cried. Lin sobbed painfully as she hugged Kya for support. Aika and Mizu whipped Lin's tears and kissed her on her face, they didn't know what else they could do so they just hugged her. They didn't care that the rain was pouring over them, they just needed to be there for each other. When the rain stopped they walked back trying to find any trail to find the boy, Lin was losing hope when Aika spotted a masked man.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" She yelled at him and the figure began to run. Lin ran after him and trapped his body with rocks almost crushing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did they take him?!" Lin's voice was deafening, the rage and anger in it would make the devil herself tremble in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I don't know!" The masked man told her.</p><p> </p><p>Lin crushed his body tightly until he yelped back.</p><p> </p><p> "WHERE DID THEY TAKE THE LITTLE BOY?!" Lin repeated as she crushed him more.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a camp! Don't kill me please!" The man begged.</p><p> </p><p>"Where exactly?!" Lin crushed the man a little more.</p><p> </p><p>"Down the ravine in a small cave! It's all I know! Please don't kill me."</p><p> </p><p>Lin silenced the man’s mouth with a piece of metal so he couldn’t alert others as she turned to Kya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kya stay with the children I will go find Daichi."</p><p> </p><p>"Lin you can't go alone! I can-"</p><p> </p><p>"No! I'm not losing you or the kids!" Lin caressed Kya's face. "Please, just wait for me where you're safe." </p><p> </p><p>Lin ran towards the edge of the ravine. The adrenaline pumping through her whole body. The closer she got to the edge the more dread she felt. When she got to the edge she crouched down and spotted the group. It took her awhile to locate Daichi, he was tied up in a corner, he was bruised but didn't look badly injured which meant the blood wasn't his. She waited until most of them were asleep. She went underground and dug a tunnel, she carefully made her way towards the inside of the cave. She could sense where Daichi was and got as close as she could to the child. There were many of them guarding the kid, half awake but still dangerous. She was not only outnumbered and outgunned but she had to take Daichi away from them as safely as she could. She walked carefully towards the boy and shook him gently. When he opened his eyes Lin motioned with her finger on her lips for him to be quiet. She untied him and was ready to bolt out of there when he accidentally stepped on one of the sleeping men.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! They're escaping!" Yelled the guard.</p><p> </p><p>"Run Daichi! Run!" Lin ordered the boy as she held back the guards from getting to him. She closed the hole behind him and attacked anyone that got close. </p><p> </p><p>A whole army against one. She knew that this was it, this was the end of her road. That didn’t deter her from keeping the masks away from the kids and Kya, she would lay out her life gladly if it meant that Kya could take the kids to safety. She felt every punch, kick and bending connecting to her body. She had to keep going. She had to hold them back, away from them, away from her family. Finally she received a kick to the chest that took her air out and she collapsed, not stopping fighting. She would fight till her body gave out.</p><p> </p><p>And then-</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Daichi ran like his life depended on it and found Kya. </p><p> </p><p>"Daichi!" She hugged him. "Where's Lin?" </p><p> </p><p>"She needs help!" Daichi said.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay here, if you see anyone coming towards you stay together and run as fast as you can and hide!" Kya ran towards Lin. She could hear the fight, the yelling and commotion. </p><p> </p><p>Kya got to her right on time. She shot a man off Lin’s back and fought another one that was about to firebend at Lin. Lin didn’t know if it was a boost of adrenaline or the fact Kya was beside her, but she regained some strength and started bending with her.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?! Go!" Lin yelled.</p><p> </p><p>" And leave all the fun to you? Na, I don't think so chief!" Kya yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>They made a great team, they were concentrated and managed to avoid serious hits. Kya gave the best of herself in the fight, they both did. But as they ran out of the cave Lin was electrocuted with cables and then hit on the back of her neck making her fall unconscious. Kya was alone now and terrified, she thought it was the end, she could only think of the children, they had to make it out. If not for themselves then for the children’s sake. She grabbed Lin and ran as fast as she could to the cave's exit only to be block and surrounded by the group.</p><p> </p><p>'Shit this can't be it. Fuck why us?!' Kya thought to herself as the masks got closer. She panted as she remembered the children and how they would end up alone again. She thought of her mother and her own brothers, about Suying losing a sister and Toph a daughter. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She herself was never a fighter, she was a healer. Kya held Lin tightly close to her body. At least she got to die next to the women she loved the most in the entire world.</p><p> </p><p>Right when they were going to gang up on her the cave shook, Kya grabbed Lin and made a run for it, she managed to get out of it before it came down on her. It trapped the guards and she carried Lin on her back as she walked towards the children. She was hurt but Lin was in a worse condition, bloodied all over. Kya placed her down to make sure her heart was still beating and to check for any internal bleeding. Lin was regaining a bit of consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>"Kya... the kids" Lin mouthed </p><p>"They're here, just hold on a bit." Kya responded.</p><p>The kids approached Lin and held her hand. When she felt their presence she calmed down and lost consciousness again. Kya calmed the kids and assured them, she would get better, she was just really hurt.</p><p> </p><p>She thought it was cheer luck that the cave was unstable. </p><p>But it wasn't luck. A figure appeared from the mist, walking towards them. Kya quickly got in front of the kids and Lin. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" She yelled terrified but ready to fight.</p><p> </p><p>The figure didn't stop and as it got close Kya recognized it. </p><p> </p><p>"Toph?" </p><p> </p><p>“I’m too old for this shit.” Toph responded as she walked towards them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mom To The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mothers, always so caring.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY GUYS. I'm so sorry for the paused, I started a new job and I'm still adjusting to my new schedule. The next chapter will be long af so be prepared, I'm added the last details before adding it! We are almost finished!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya bursted into tears of relief. "Fuck Toph! You scared the shit out of me!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Why can't you kids just keep out of trouble for a month. A FUCKING MONTH KYA!" Toph said annoyed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Your daughter is a cop Toph, I don't know what you were expecting." Kya responded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin groaned in pain, she was still unconscious but in a clearly huge amount of pain. Whenever she groaned the kids would freak out thinking she was taking her last breath. Toph touched her daughter. "She will live." She joked. "Come with me." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Kya, who's the old lady?" Daichi asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"She's Lin's mom. We're safe now." </p><p> </p><p>_</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They walked deeper into the forest where Toph's camp was. Toph made a pool-like bath sinking the ground a bit so Kya could place Lin and she filled it with water. With her armor off she could see the extent of her injuries. It looked bad but she felt confident she could heal her. Kya started healing each wound carefully, taking her time working internally looking for any bleeding.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The kids noticed that Toph was blind and quietly followed her every move to see if she would fall or trip. Toph was annoyed by this, she just took a deep breath and let them follow. If she wasn't so tired and old she would have found it amusing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I can see you three following me." Toph said while grabbing some vegetation.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How!?" Mizu asked puzzled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toph chuckled and told them about seismic senses and how it is as if she wasn't blind at all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aika perked up. "Oh! Mom does that!" Daichi gave her a look and she quickly recanted. "I mean Lin! Lin does that." She corrected herself nervously.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toph turned around and sat on a boulder. "You seem to like Lin a lot. How does she treat you?" Toph asked with honest curiosity.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"She's awesome! She and Kya are the best! Sometimes she can be mean but yes kind most of the time." Aika said proudly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's that so?" Toph smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah! She makes pancakes." Mizu added.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What type of pancakes?" Toph asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Fruit pancakes with hearts!" Mizu said eagerly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toph knew Lin had a soft side but she'd never heard of it. The kids would talk about her and it was a completely different person. They said Lin was kind, and sweet and would play with them. It was almost unbelievable.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How about you kid?" Toph asked Daichi. "Is she good to you?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Daichi paused for a moment. "She saved me when the evil masks took us away. She stayed so I could run away." He frowned and looked at Kya healing Lin. "She got hurt because of me." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It wasn't your fault, I would've done the same thing if I was in her position. A mother's love is very strong and she wouldn't have stopped looking until she found you and took you home." Toph placed a hand in his shoulder. "And she's also stubborn and an idiot with a spirit complex so don't feel so bad."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"She was really sad when she lost you." Aika told Daichi. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Really?" Daichi said, surprised.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes, she cried a lot and told Kya she had lost her little boy." Aika said while looking at Lin. "She does care about us." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Daichi felt sad and happy at the same time. He was happy that Lin cared about him but sad that she got hurt because of his reckless behavior. He stared at Kya and Lin for a while, hoping Lin would wake up then and there.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Melon lord!" Mizu said breaking the tension.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toph Laughed at this. "She told you guys about Melon Lord?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes! She said that the melon lord was the second strongest earthbender ever!" Aika continued. "Melon Lord was even stronger than the avatar!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes, but not stronger than you!" Daichi said proudly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You invented metalbending! And you are the greatest earth bender in history! Even more amazing than any avatar ever!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yea! You taught avatar Aang how to earthbend and you helped him end the 100 year war when you were just a kid!" Daichi joined in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Lin told us that the fire lord himself was terrified of your power!" Aika said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toph smiled, even though they were still fixing their relationship it made her proud to know that Lin talked highly of her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Pfft yeah that was really easy!" Toph responded, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Can you tell us some stories of how the badger-moles taught you how to earthbend?" The kids sat in front of Toph wide eyed as she told them tales of her childhood.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kya kept healing Lin. She was tired but didn't want to leave her side. She caressed her lover's cheek and looked at her wanting her to just wake up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Come on Lin, wake up." Kya said softly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya kept healing her, she had spent so much time and energy that she had neglected taking care of herself and her wounds.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"She needs to rest, and so do you." Toph told the waterbender.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Toph! You startled me." She gave a soft smile. She looked exhausted, bags under her eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Go rest with the kids, I'll watch over her." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya hesitated but she was indeed exhausted. "Thank you Toph." She started to walk away when Toph spoked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Kya."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes?" Kya looked back at Toph.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you for not leaving her behind." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Giving her a tired nod. She joined the children and plummeted onto the bed next to the children. She was out cold in seconds.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toph just looked at Lin. Her skin was warm and she could feel her steady breathing and heartbeat. She was going to be okay, she was a Beifong after all. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You need to settle down badger-mole. I'm getting old and I may not be able to rescue you for much longer." Toph caressed Lin's face touching the scars on her cheeks. "And this shit is getting annoying! You're supposed to rescue me not the other way around, I am your goddamn mother!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Mom! Mom, wake up!" *giggles* "We'll be late for class again!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin opened her eyes, adjusting to the light of the room. She looked down to find Daichi, Aika and Mizu in their school uniforms. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What?" Lin asked puzzled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We don't want to be late for class! The teacher is going to teach us about the spirit world today and we don't want to miss it!" Daichi said, pulling Lin off the bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin yawned and got off the bed. She was in her house but it looked completely different. Picture frames adorned the walls showing her family. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin turned back to find Kya walking towards her with a cup of coffee.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, I- Yeah I'm just sleepy." Lin responded by taking the cup of coffee from Kya's hands. She noticed they were wearing rings. Wedding rings. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You better get ready, we're leaving soon!" Kya kissed Lin and walked towards the kitchen with the kids on toe. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin looked back at the picture frames. She was fishing with Mizu. Going to pro-bending matches with Kya and the kids. In a family gathering with Su and Toph along with all the kids. Zuko and Aika fire bending. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She kept walking down the hallway to find more frames, she finally looked at the last one. It was her wedding. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She had to take a double take. She grabbed the frame and looked at the picture closely. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with long sleeves and green gems all over it, her hair was down and it touched her shoulders. Kya on the other hand, was wearing a beautiful white dress with no sleeves with baby blue flower designs all over it. They looked happy, the kids also looked happy. Suyin and Toph were also there with her kids. Korra and Asami, Mako and Wu, they all looked so happy for them. It was like a fairytale, everything she had ever wanted. She smiled at the sight. One big happy family.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin placed the picture frame back on the wall and looked behind her to find Daichi smiling. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"This is amazing isn't it?" Daichi said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes, we are finally a family." She smiled at the boy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We would have been... if you had woken up Lin." Daichi's smile faded but his face was still relaxed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What?" Lin looked back at the boy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You failed Lin. You left me behind-" The room darkened and masked figures appeared everywhere. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You let us down, you let me die-" A pool of blood formed at the kid's feet. "You abandoned us."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin turned around and started looking everywhere for a way out. When she looked back she was waist deep on blood, a little boy's shoes floating by. 'Why did you leave me behind?' A voice said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya appeared holding Mizu and Aika. They were crying and Kya looked devastated.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Why did you leave us?" Kya said as she started to sob.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I didn't! I'm here!" Lin yelled, desperately trying to reach them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A wave consumed Kya and the two children. She saw them fade-away in the distance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No!!!" Lin yelled trying to swim towards them in a red sea.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The blood kept rising till it covered her from her neck down. She started to swim frantically, she needed to get out of there.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You are such a disappointment Lin." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin looked back to find Toph. She looked younger and was in her old police chief uniform. She was standing above the red sea looking down at her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You have to ruin everything you touch. You failed Tenzin. You failed Suying. You failed the police force. You failed me. You failed the avatar. And now you fail the only people that ever loved you-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toph face contorted into an angry look. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You'll never be anything more than my biggest disappointment and my worst mistake" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin cried as she held her arm up to reach her mother. The person she loved like no other.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Mom! Please, save me!" Tears streamed down her face as the water kept rising.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Life would be better without you." Toph turned her back towards Lin and ignored her daughter's cries.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin tried to stay above water level but couldn't fight it. She was tired and went under. She felt desperate as blood filled her lungs. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Lin it's time to wake up. Wake up Lin." A voice told her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin took a big gasp as she rose from the water. Tears streaming down her face and panicking. This took Toph off guard as she tried to calm her daughter down.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The kids! Kya!" Lin yelled as she tried to get out of the tub from her weakened state.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Lin it's me! Mom, they're all right. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself." Toph grabbed Lin's shoulders and pushed her back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Mom! The kids they're-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Lin they're sleeping with Kya. They are okay, calm down. It's okay." Toph reassured her daughter. "Talk to me kid, was wrong?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin started sobbing uncontrollably as she held tightly to her mother. She felt like a child that needed their mother's embrace to soothe the pain of their scratched knee.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, I failed. I keep failing." Lin said between sobs. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Lin... You haven't failed anyone." Toph caressed Lin's hair.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>" I got them hurt, I let them go." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Badger-mole, you haven't done any of those things. They are alive thanks to you. Well, Kya is another story because she's a huge dumbass like you." Toph laughed. "But she's okay, they all are." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm sorry I was a bad daughter, I just wanted to be better." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hearing her daughter hold on to the pain of the past hurt Toph. The past didn't matter anymore, it had already happened and they couldn't do anything about it. Toph grabbed Lin's face and cupped it holding it tight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Listen here you little shit. The past doesn't matter anymore! Fuck the past and let it go! You're a strong independent woman that needs to learn to let go. I love you, we love you and are proud of you! So let go of whatever the fuck you're holding on to because it's hurting you." Toph said harshly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Please Lin. Allow yourself to be happy. That's all I ever wanted, for you to be happy." Toph cupped Lin's face with her soft warm hands.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thanks chie- mom"  Lin hugged Toph tightly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toph got up and walked towards Kya. She kicked her awake.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Toph what the-" Kya said groggily.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Deal with your girlfriend." Toph said as she slumped down on a hammock.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya looked at the tub and found Lin awake looking back at her. She then paused and took in what Toph had just said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What did you call her?" Kya asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Kya I'm blind not stupid, I know the 'sleepovers' you guys used to have weren't for sleep." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya blushed and quickly grabbed some clean clothes and a towel for Lin. She wondered how Toph found out, did she ever walk in on them without them noticing? She didn't have the time to deal with this right now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Lin! You're awake! I was so worried." Kya hugged Lin and gave her a sweet kiss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya dried and dressed her lover. Lin looked at Kya, she was bruised and had a few cuts. She frowned at this.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Why didn't you heal yourself! I'm okay, go heal yourself!" Lin protested.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya chuckled. "Lin, firstly I'm too tired to be healing anyone. Secondly, I was making sure you didn't die so you're welcome." Kya said playfully annoyed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The kids." Lin looked at Kya with a worried expression.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"They are okay, I healed Daichi a few hours ago. They are just waiting for you to wake up."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya held Lin's hand and drew a sigh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I don't think I'm ready to let go, But if it's the best thing for them then-" Kya got interrupted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We are taking them home. I didn't get my ass whooped to let them go. Besides, I'm not half as bad of a mom myself." She gave Kya a smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya and Lin started hearing sounds coming towards them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I swear to raava if that is the mafia I will jump off this cliff." Lin said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No! Look Lin! It's the airship!" Kya said pointing at the sky.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Finally, took them long enough." Toph said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You knew about this?" Lin asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Lin, a train had a chunk blasted off and your luggage arrived without you. You're the goddamn police chief. I'm surprised the army isn't involved." </p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Suying and Tenzin got off first followed by Korra and Asami.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>'Great' Lin thought, annoyed. Now she had to deal with these four idiots too. Tenzin hugged Kya and shook Lin's hand, he started talking as Su went to check on her mom and sister. The kids were still sleeping, Lin was keeping an eye on them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Korra and Asami talked with the adults before walking towards the kids and waking them up. Lin had forgotten to tell them about their issues with strangers and Aika bit Korra's arm out in fear. Korra tried shaking her arm to pull her out but only made the kid bite harder. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"MOTHER F- LINNN" Korra yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Kya and Lin ran towards them pulling Aika away from Korra. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Sorry Korra, she's still getting used to strangers." Kya said, putting the girl on the ground.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The kids ran behind Lin staring angrily at Korra. She noticed and tried to introduce herself only for the kids to ignore her completely. Kya went to grab Mizu and the other kids to take them to the airship as they fought her to stay near Lin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's okay kids I'll get on too." Lin told the kids.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No! We will stay with you!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's okay Kya, I can handle this." Lin said as Kya nodded.  </p><p> </p><p>Kya just stayed with Tenzin until they started to board. She didn't want to make Lin feel uncomfortable by being too close, she knew Lin was a private person.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Up! up! up!" Mizu said, holding his arms up for Lin to carry him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Mizu you can walk." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The boy looked at Lin with puppy eyes and she relented. She grabbed the boy and carried him. Aika and Daichi looked at her smiling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I will not be carrying anyone else." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Korra saw the whole encounter and approached Lin, carefully not wanting to get bitten again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Aww, chief has a soft side for kids. How sweet." Korra said jokingly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aika watched the water tribe girl carefully. Ready to launch at her if she got too close for comfort.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Korra, this is Mizu, she's Aika and he is Daichi. They are the kids Kya and I have been taking care of." She then pushed the kids in front of her. "Kids, she's Korra and she is the avatar and the girl next to her is Asami, her girlfriend." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The kids looked at Korra and Asami and then back at Lin. When Aika blurted out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ohhh so they are like you and Kya!" Aika said proud of her discovery.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Korra and Asami looked at Lin stunned. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Lin looked like a deer-cat in headlights and froze trying to think of something to say. Asami beat her to it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You two are together?!? Together together?!" Asami asked, still shocked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin gave Aika an annoyed look and addressed back to Asami and Korra. She hated talking about her private life. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes, and I will not be giving details. I expect you two to be mature enough to keep this private until Kya and I choose to... come out? With the news?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin was thinking about it. She had to come out eventually, but everything was so new to her. She hadn't been in a relationship since Tenzin. 'Tenzin...' She thought. Lin had to tell him about Kya eventually. How would he take it? His ex dating his sister? This was going to be an awkward conversation that she was definitely not looking forward to.  Suyin and Toph walked by and Lin followed them, the kids right behind her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Look at how they follow Lin, it's like a mom turtle-duck with her turtle-ducklings!" Korra said to Asami while they watched her walk away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kya then appeared behind them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What are you guys talking about?" Kya asked the giggling couple.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"About your girlfriend! Congrats on that catch Kya!" They laughed. "You need to tell us everything! When did this happen?!" Korra asked Kya.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Let's find a private place and I'll tell you two all about it. Promise you won't tell anyone okay?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We promise! Now tell!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They walked to a private room and Kya started gushing about Lin. She kept talking and talking. The two girls were fascinated! It was like a dreamy romantic story. </p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Lin wanted Toph to know about her and Kya. Unbeknownst to her Toph already knew (but Lin didn't know this.) She ordered the kids to go with Suyin as she wanted to talk to her mom privately. The kids obliged and followed the woman.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Mom there's something I need to talk to you about."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toph laughed. "Badger-mole I already know."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You don't even know what I was about to talk about."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>'Kya." Toph answered carelessly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"But I-" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Child, One time I came home late from work, drunk, tired and just wanted to sleep. When I entered the apartment I didn't find you which was odd. You always waited for me by the table. Then I remembered that I had been late for your birthday again, I felt guilty as shit not gonna lie-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Mom get to the point"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I heard muffled sounds coming from your room and assumed you were crying, I didn't want to get you angrier so I used my seismic sense to check up on you. And let me tell you, I was not expecting it. Turns out Kya was pounding the spirits out of you-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"MOM!" Lin yelled embarrassed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"If I'm honest I felt insulted and mad at you."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What?! Because I was sleeping with Kya?!" Lin asked angrily.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What? No! Spirits Lin I'm not homophobic! And Kya is a great girl. I was just disappointed that you were the one getting stuffed. You're a Beifong, a natural born alpha, a strong independent woman only for Kya to make you her bitch!" Toph punched Lin on the arm playfully. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Mom, I am no one's bitch!" Lin said angrily embarrassed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They laughed and shared a moment. Even though Lin was embarrassed, she enjoyed the moments when they weren't talking about bad things or fighting. Lin asked her mom for guidance and other things. Toph was very happy that her daughter was softening up around her. They talked for some more time until Toph told Lin that she should tell Su too. She was her little sister after all. Lin agreed and they walked to the other room where she was with the kids.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toph nudged Lin and pushed her closer to her sister. She then called the children, something about telling them how the melon lord conquered the world.</p><p>Lin sighed, Suyin and Lin were never very closed so having a deep conversation was a bit challenging to her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The kids won't be going to Zaofu with you." Lin said bluntly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Excuse me? What happened with Korra with the red lotus was the first and only time security has been compromised! You think I can't take care of three kids?! I have five children for fuck's sake!" Suyin was angry. She thought that Lin didn't trust her because of the red lotus incident.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"First, I am not accusing you of being unable to take care or protect the children. If there is someone I trust more than anyone when it comes to safety and parenting is you. There's something else that doesn't involve you." Lin said in a calm tone trying to de escalate the tension.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And that is?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Kya and I are keeping them." Lin said, her heart wanting to jump from her chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suyin had to ask Lin to repeat herself. Not only did she want to have children, she wanted to work with someone else in parenting. Lin was growing anxious and impatient while she waited for Su to respond. It wasn't that hard to grasp. Two people that loved each other wanted to keep the children they bonded with.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well?!" Lin barked impatiently.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm shocked Lin. To be honest I thought you weren't capable of such complex emotions-" Suyin laughed and held both of Lin's hands. "But I'm glad you found that person that softens you up and that you've connected with the children." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin hugged her sister tightly. She felt more comfortable knowing her sister had her back on this.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh and, Bumi owns me money now." Su said nonchalantly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"When we were younger, we caught you two doing the 'deed'. I betted that you two would end up together, Bumi betted against it. So now I win!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin was flabbergasted. First Toph and now Su, they had both caught them and she wanted to dug a hole and bury herself. She was definitely going to install some strong doors and curtains for her bedroom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The kids ran towards her and Mizu started to fuzz, wanting Lin to carry him. When Lin did, he placed his head on Lin's shoulder. Lin kneeled on the floor in front of Aika and Daichi and held them tight. She kissed them and hugged them, she took a moment just to appreciate this. She started caressing their hair and talking to them, in that moment she couldn't care who saw this side of her, all she cared about was that the kids knew they were loved.  Daichi started to cry and apologize for running away, all the guilt he felt was soon washed out by Lin's embrace. Kya walked in on the scene and sat down next to Lin hugging Aika and Daichi. It had been a rough couple of weeks and they were finally arriving home. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Twenty minutes later they finally arrived. The kids stayed behind Lin where they felt safe while Kya was behind them. The rest of them got out of the police airship and started talking to the rest of the council people. </p><p> </p><p>"Chief, Zhu Li wishes to see you, Kya and the package." A policewoman said to Lin.</p><p> </p><p>Kya and the kids followed behind Lin and the woman.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lin and Kya walked inside Zhu Li's office. They waited a while for the president. Both women were so anxious they could puke. The kids were temporally separated as they had to be evaluated by a doctor and therapist. After a few minutes Zhu Li entered the room. She was carrying some paperwork and settled it on her desk before taking a seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Chief, Kya. Congratulations, the mission was a total success. I apologize for dragging you into this Chief Beifong but I knew you were the only one capable of protecting them and bringing them home." She then looked at Kya. "Thank you for helping them, I know taking care of three children can be very difficult. I will inform Suyin about our next steps, thank you for your service." </p><p> </p><p>"What will happen with the children?" Kya asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well they will go with Suyin to Zaofu where they will be under constant vigilance until we apprehend the leader of that gang. After that they will go with the while lotus to train, specially Aika, combustion bending is very rare and incredibly dangerous so she needs to be under constant supervision." </p><p> </p><p>“About that, I believe it will be safer for the children to stay under my care.” Lin said.</p><p> </p><p>‘Dammit Lin! Just say it! It's now or never.’</p><p> </p><p>“...and I don’t feel ready to let them go.” </p><p> </p><p>"Neither am I!" Kya joined.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zhu Li raised an eyebrow and stared at the two women. Her expression then softened when she realized what was going on. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Lin, Kya. Is there anything I could help you with?" Zhu Li smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We want to adopt them. We will follow all steps necessary to achieve it." Lin said with all the confidence she could ever have.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm so happy to hear that. I'm sure the kids have already fallen in love with their new moms." Zhu Li called someone and they brought a few boxes of paperwork. "I will be assigning a social worker to your case. The adoption process is a long one so I suggest both of you get started as soon as possible. It can take weeks, months and even years to finalize an adoption so don't lose hope."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Adoptions between unmarried couples can be a challenging, specially same sex ones. I'm sure Lin has many friends and acquaintances in the legal field so things may run smoothly for both of you. " </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The kids walked in the room and joined Kya and Lin. They stared at the blocks of paperwork and looked back at the adults.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Since the kids are not only the chief of police foster children but are also wanted by a terror group, we will be relocating you tomorrow at lunch time. You will stay in your flat for tonight under extreme vigilance and officers will be posted around the perimeter." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Good Luck to both of you, just fill this document and you both are officially foster parents!"</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Lin and Kya arrived at the chief's place, they sat down and explained everything to the kids in a way they could understand. </p><p> </p><p>"Kids this will be where we are sleeping for tonight. We will move to a bigger place later tomorrow, this it's a bit crammed." Lin said as she gave a small tour. </p><p> </p><p>Her flat was bland, it had a few decorations but it was very bare. The place had one big bedroom, a nice kitchen, and it also had a living room. It was a nice place for a single person but not for a family. </p><p> </p><p>The good side was that the bed was huge, Lin liked big beds. They all huddled together and talked for a while until the kids fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all I've ever wanted.” Kya said, feeling Lin spooning her.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all I ever needed without knowing it.” Lin responded before resting her face behind Kya’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>They were finally home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprises after surprises</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some KyaLin as moms. Kya is such a sweet momma bear while Lin is the one spoiling them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 12</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One big surprise </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a very busy morning, the workers started moving everything from Lin’s old apartment to a new one. She moved the personal items herself but all the other things were moved by the workers. The new apartment was huge, it was two floors high and had a small garden that Kya absolutely loved. The rooms were comfortable and already furnished. It had huge glass windows that gave a view of the city and was close to the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She drove the kids to the air temple where Tenzin was waiting for them, he had offered to watch over them as she kept moving things from the apartment. He looked different today, he was wearing a frown and told the kids to follow Ikki, he wanted to talk to Lin alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to a secluded area of the island, far from anyone so no one could hear their conversation. Tenzin Looked out of the window with his arms behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why Kya?" Tenzin asked Lin with a tired expression. He had found out through Zhu Li. She accidentally let out the information. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I don’t know how you want me to answer that." Lin played with her hands uncomfortably. Trying to get this conversation done.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you planning with her?!" Tenzin said in an angry low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was taken aback by the way he said it. "What are you talking about?! I'm not planning anything and would never do anything to hurt Kya."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin looked at Lin with pure anger in his eyes. "The reason we broke up was because you didn’t want kids Lin! And now you don’t only have one but three kids just because Kya was too sad to let them go?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are you talking about?! The kids are staying because I love them and because I choose to! Not because Kya was sad about it!" Lin barked back getting face to face with the airbender. "I wanted this! This is what I decided on! Kya is a free person that can choose whatever she wants and she wants to be with me and the kids! There's nothing wrong with that! I love them!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lies! You never loved children, not your sister when she was young, not your niece and nephews and not this three kids that just appeared in your life! You cannot tell me you love them because you don’t! You don’t even love Kya, you are doing this to spite me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin anger turned to confusion and frustration. She took a few steps back and looked at Tenzin. He looked so hurt. "Tenzin I would never! Just because Su and I didn't get along doesn't mean I hate children for spirits sake!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can lie to her but I know you! I know that you're planning something to hurt me and her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go fuck yourself Tenzin! You think everything is about you! Well guess what? I love your sister and I love my kids! You are just bitter that I've moved on to better things so fuck you!" Lin yelled as she walked towards the temple. She entered the living room where the kids were with the airbender kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Meelo loved Lin and was about to greet her when he saw the anger in her eyes. Ikki and Jinora walked back as Lin approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kids, we're leaving!" Lin yelled angrily and the children didn't question it. They stood up and followed her looking back at the airbender kids with a worried look.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Pema asked her children.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think dad made Lin angry again." Ikki said as she walked towards her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema saw Tenzin pacing back and forth talking to himself angrily. Lin was long gone with no trace of her ever being there. Pema walked carefully towards her husband, with a lot of questions on her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breathe honey, what happened?" She asked placing her hands on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lin is planning to do something to Kya, I just know it Pema!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew a sigh. "Do you Tenzin? She isn't the same bitter and angry person she was decades ago. She sacrificed herself many times to save us, to save me and the kids. She risked her job, her bending, her life!" Pema cupped her husbands face. "She's not planning anything bad... you're just jealous." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin got angry and opened his mouth and then closed it. Was he jealous? No way! Lin had been good to him but relationship wise she was horrible! She was cold, distant and rough. And as a mother? He couldn't begging to imagine it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Pema be honest! Lin as a mother? That's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's great!  Aren't you happy that she's happy?" Pema asked with a serious expression. "You should've been happy for her. I thought you had finally moved on but apparently you have issues with her moving on." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's with my sister!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they are both happy!" Pema started walking back to the temple. "This is not about you, this is about Lin and Kya and if you have issues with it there's something wrong with you not them." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin stared back at the city, Pema was right. He was jealous about it. Kya had won her heart to a level that he never could and it made him feel less of a man. Lin had flat out gone against having children and now she and Kya were starting their own family.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great Job Tenzin." He muttered under his breath before heading back towards the temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lin got on the patrol car and started muttering things under her breath. 'What the fuck got into him?! It's no one business who I love! He moved on with Pema a long time ago, I can do whatever the hell I want with my life!' She gripped the steering wheel so hard it made a dent where her fingers where. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we in trouble?" A soft voice spoke behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked back to find the terrified faces of her children on the back seat of her car.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no! Spirits this got nothing to do with any of you, you aren't in any trouble." Lin said calming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did we have to leave the other kids?" Aika asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Their father is an asshole." She said sternly and then looked back at them with a worried face. "Don't tell your mother I cussed in front of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids giggled and Lin calmed down, they went straight to their new apartment to keep unpacking everything while the kids played with the boxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kya arrived later that night. The kids were waiting for her to arrive so they could eat dinner together. Lin had made a big dinner in celebration of their new home.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm home!" Kya said dropping her bag on the floor next to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom!" The kids ran to Kya and hugged her. She kissed them and walked towards the delicious smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh something smells great! What ya' cooking chief?" Kya asked hugging Lin from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Veggie soup with tofu, your favorite." Lin said as she served some in some plates. "Go sit on the table with the kids." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya sat down with the children as Lin brought the plates, she served them to each one. Daichi and Aika wasted no time and dug right in. They were enjoying the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya helped Mizu blowing on the spoon so he didn't burn himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was your day?" Lin asked</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, it was a slow day. Mostly checking on a few pregnant patients and some fire fighters with Mom. A position opened up and I want to take it." She took a few slurps before continuing. "How was your day?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin took a deep breath. "Tenzin got on my nerves today, he was in an arguing mood apparently." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya looked at Lin with a confused look. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"He started fighting out of no where about my intentions with you! He even questioned my motives with the kids so I told him to fuck himself!" Lin said crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Language!" Kya kicked Lin under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"fuck!" Mizu repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mizu!" The both women yelled at the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boy you repeat that and I will wash your mouth with soap!" Kya said in a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished their meal and Lin washed the dishes. Kya was preparing the kids for the night when a knock was heard from the door. Lin looked at the clock. 'It's 10 pm who the hell is there?'</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked carefully towards the front door, blade drawn and looked through the peephole.  She withdrew the blade when she saw Tenzin. She opened the door and stepped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here for round two?" Lin said as she folded her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I was wrong and I came to apologize." Tenzin said not meeting the earthbender eye's.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin closed the door behind her and stood in the hallway with the airbender.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm listening." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I blew out on you because-" He looked at Lin, his face blushing a bit. He massaged the back of his neck. "Because I was jealous."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed at this. "You jelous?! Of what? Your sister?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fact that you would build a family with her but not with me." A twinge of sadness in his voice as he confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzin, I wasn't ready back them. I was scared, I was young and honestly I just didn't want to start a family. It was important for you to have children, but I couldn't see myself leaving the life that I knew so you could complete you dream." She looked at him eye to eye. "But it wasn't because I didn't love you or because you weren't enough. It was simply too much for me back then."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I'm honest I didn't even think I would end up with these kids, but when I bonded with them I couldn't imagine my life without them, without Kya." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled thinking of Kya. "I've always been close to Kya, always felt something if I'm being honest. But I just ignored it for so long I forgot. I never cheated Tenzin, never lied to you. I think I just lied to myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Lin a soft smile. "Well I'm glad you're living your truth now. I'm sorry for everything, you've been nothing but helpful to me an I was a total jerk to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It happens to the best of us. I think now we're even!" Lin punched him playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin hugged Lin and she retuned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're good?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're good." She responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"About the adoption-" Tenzin started before being cutoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much did Zhu Li tell you?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She thought I knew don't get angry with her." He smiled. "I know a great family judged that will be reviewing your case."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled. "You didn't have to." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't going to walk here empty handed after being such a pain." He handed Lin some documents. "That's all you'll need, it'll take a few months but soon you two will be their official parents." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Lin said smiling wider than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got your back." With that he turned and left. A weight was lifted of his shoulders and he felt better apologizing to his old friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled as she opened the door to find Kya resting on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Lin asked trying to hide her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just making sure he didn't make a move on you or something." Kya teased. "Let me see the papers." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin handed them to her and she smiled. "We are really doing this aren't we."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes we are." With that Lin planted a soft kiss on Kya's lips as they started filling paperwork after paperwork of the adoption agency.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long night.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After months of CPS visits, family therapy and lot's of paperwork the adoption was finalized. They were officially parents. Lin spent months without sleep, waking up to every little noise she heard to check on the kids. Kya would often find her sleeping on a rocking chair in the children's room with one of the kids on her arms. One night she woke up to some noise and when she check for the kids in their room they were no where to be found. She started freaking out and yelling for Kya, when they started looking for them they found the three kids stuffing their faces with ice cream in the kitchen. Lin sent them back to their room sternly, she was in the verge of tears but didn't want the kids to see her cry like that. This wasn't the last time something like this happened either, if Kya took the kids with her and forgot to tell Lin she would freak out on her. If she couldn't find them while she took them to the park she would also freak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya forced her to go to private therapy, knowing that her fear of something happening to the kids was getting too extreme and things got worse once Lin started seeing masked figures following them. Toph also helped with some tough love and explaining that being overprotective of them would hurt them greatly. She started getting better and kept going to therapy on her own, it also helped her deal with other traumas she didn't like talking about to anyone else. She would be around them a lot but always made sure they shared time with other people. Korra and Asami would take them on little road-trips with them around the city. Lin learned to let go a bit, she would no longer overprotect them if they fell or got a scratch. She let them be kids and roll around in the dirt, fight and have fun with each other. The kids also learned to trust other people, they knew their moms wouldn't let anyone that would harm them into their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The chief was very emotional when it came to her children specially when she had been with them non stop for months, bringing them to the station with her while she filled paperwork. She would take them for ice cream at the end of the day or go feed the turtle-ducks at the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya left temple island for her own work. After Lin asked her to stay and move in with her in Republic City she decided to get a job as a healer/doctor in a clinic. All the years she spent traveling and studying medicine didn't go to waste. It was good work and kept her busy during the day. She didn't need the money though, with Lin being the chief of police they already had more than enough money to live comfortably with the kids. That of course didn't stop her from wanting to work, it was great to keep herself occupied while the kids spent time in school with the airbenders.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were great parents and were always present for everything. Lin and Kya adjusted their time at work to make sure they spent as much time with the kids and with each other as they could. At the end of the day when school ended, Kya was the first on the island to pick up the kids, Lin would arrive a few minutes later to catch up with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was your day?" Lin asked as she held Aika and Daichi's hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We learned how to meditate with uncle Tenzin and history with uncle Bumi! Korra will start teaching us how to bend soon!" Daichi said with a huge smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea! Korra is awesome!" Aika joined her brother. Forgetting how she almost bit the avatar's arm off the first time they meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mizu was fast asleep on Kya's arms as they arrived to the shore. They spent the rest of their way home talking in depth about their day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They made dinner together and later played some more. Kya bathed the children as Lin washed the dishes, they had learned to coparent in a very efficient way. After the kids went to bed they started calling Lin to join them for story time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Lin's favorite time of the day, she would tell the children stories of everything she had experienced, and if she ever forgot she just made something up with the help of Kya. After they finished and the kids were sound asleep they kissed them goodnight and headed to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya would then check on Lin and how she had been and viseversa. They talked about serious issues that they wouldn't do when the kids were awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was everything at the clinic?" Lin asked as she turned on the radio for some background noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a long day, had four burn victims and a physical therapy patient in the morning alone. Then I had to deal with a chatty old man that wouldn't stop talking." Kya said exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed, the patients could sometimes be overwhelming but Kya knew how to handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the bright side I helped deliver a baby!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's great love." Lin kissed Kya on the side of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was your first day back in the field?" Kya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lot of tickets, a few arrests and a lot of paperwork when I got back from that."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I've been thinking..." Lin started saying. "About retiring in a few years..." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya sat down on the bed and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lin Beifong wanting to retire?! That's new!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled and sat next to her holding Kya's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I have a family now and I don't want to waste what I have left of my life away from it. I want to be there for the kids and for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya kissed her and hugged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if you ever get too bored we can have another baby!" Kya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kya no. Why are you like this?" Lin groaned annoyed as she slumped back on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm joking! Well, half joking! But joking." Kya laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so annoying." Lin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you love that about me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love everything about you." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again. That sentence that made her heart skip a beat. Lin always told her how much she loved her but when she said it like that it made her feel as if she was the only woman in the world. Lin was a very attentive lover, always giving small gifts here and there, taking Kya to dates out in the city and everything in between. As any couple they would have their rough days and fights but they never went to bed without resolving their issues. Kya was a naturally nurturing lover, she showed a lot of affection and was always kissing and hugging Lin. Her kind spirit and bubbly personality complemented the harsh and rough demeanor of her partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzin invited us for dinner tomorrow. I told him we would go so you can't say no now." Kya said as she turned off her lamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, but we come back at 10:00 pm no later." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine by me!" Kya said as she cuddled next to Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Lin was out cold, while Kya was wide awake. She had been developing sleeping issues for the past few weeks. The job was very stressful so that was probably one of the reasons she was so restless. Whenever Lin moved in the bed she pretended to be asleep as to not get questioned by her lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning arrived and Lin woke up the children for school. Daichi was already up when Lin walked into his room, he helped his mom wake up his siblings. Lin sent the kids to brush their teeth and wash up. Aika and Daichi could do it by themselves while Lin helped Mizu. Once they were dressed they would run to the kitchen to fetch breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya loved cooking especially for the kids. She loved adorning the food into cute themes and shapes that would go with each kid’s personality. Lin preferred cooking her own breakfast since her plate was mostly meat. They sat down at the table and ate their food in silence, it was the type of silence that was comforting and calming not awkward and uncomfortable. They shared glances and smiles, it was pure and beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay guys it’s time to go, go fetch you bags." Lin said as she put on her armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya grabbed her bags and followed the kids outside. They got on the patrol car. The first stop was Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived Kya kissed Lin and reminded her of tonight's dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget we are going to the air temple tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know. Now hurry up I don't want to be late for work." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The day had progressed as always. Lin out in the streets catching bad guys while Kya healed the injured. The kids were with the airbenders in the temple and everything was going like always, just a normal day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya was getting tired, all those restless nights were catching up to her. Her coworker noticed and asked if she needed help. Kya denied this and kept healing people. It was going to be a long day for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya meet up with Lin and the kids at the air temple where they were waiting for her. Lin noticed how tired Kya was and ask if she wanted to head home so she could rest. Kya was stubborn and wanted to stay with Lin so she pushed through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi seemed to be as happy as always messing with Tenzin and everyone in between. He would often teamed up with the airbender kids to pull pranks on everyone and now the group was bigger with three more kids. Korra and Asami also arrived and took a seat next to Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lin went to sit down Bumi sent a gush of wind to push her seat making her fall on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bumi you son of a-" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son of a what?" Kya looked at Lin with a stern serious look that made Lin rethink her word choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son of a great and powerful waterbender." She said sitting back. She glared at him and made a 'knife to throat' gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He just smiled in victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema served the food while Tenzin and Lin talked about crime and new things to add to add to old laws. Bumi and the kids were playing with their food while also eating. Korra and Asami were talking about the spirit world and how fun it was. Kya was absentmindedly eating her food. Her movements were mechanical, as if she were in autopilot. She was tired and wanted to rest. It had been an incredibly exhausting week and she just wanted to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema started taking the plates to the kitchen to wash them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll help you Pema, let me grab mine." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya grabbed her plate and Lin's and walked to the kitchen. She cleaned the plates fast as she use her waterbending while Pema was a non bender.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you but you really don't have to." Pema said in a sweet voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to." Kya responded. She then paused, placed the plate on the kitchen countertop and looked back at Pema.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright Kya?" Pema asked concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not really." As the words left her mouth she collapsed on the floor. Hitting the wood under her hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?!" Lin yelled as she heard the thud and came rushing into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kya!" Lin yelled, she grabbed Kya pulling her to her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katara! Help! She's-" She could barely talk. A knot in her throat formed and she started to panic. The room felt muted, she could only hear her heart beat and the blood rushing through her ears. She was so panic that she couldn't find Kya's pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You can't save her. You failed to protect her.’ A voice in her head kept repeating itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like dying when suddenly a force grabbed her and brought her body towards reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lin! Lin calm down she's going to be okay!" Tenzin said as he grabbed the earthbender.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Kya! She's-" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's going to be okay, calm down. She's just exhausted." Katara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin unhanded Lin. Katara was bending water over Kya's body as she relaxed her daughter's body. All the sound of the room returned and she could hear Korra, Asami and Pema comforting the children. Bumi was trying his best to comfort the children by making them laugh unsuccessfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>'She's okay Lin. She's just tired. You've passed out from exhaustion before, it's okay.' Lin tried to think as positive as she could as the children approached her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is mom going to be okay?" Daichi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's just tired, she'll be okay." Lin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's move her to a room so she can rest." Katara spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin grabbed Kya and carried her to her old bedroom. It looked the same except her things weren't there anymore. She gently placed her on the bed under the covers. Lin kept looking at her. She knew she was breathing but couldn't help herself checking for her pulse. She took noticed of her tired body, all that healing really took a toll on the waterbender's body. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's just sleeping." Katara spoke as she reached for Lin's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I know." She hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to stay here for the night?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please. Thank you." Lin said not looking away from her lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll stay with her, go with the children. They need their mother's comfort." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Lin left the room looking back a few times before calling the children. They looked scared and worried, just like her. 'They need you to be strong now.' Lin thought to herself before kneeling in front of them to be at eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mama is a bit tired now, she is going to sleep for a few hours. She's going to be just fine, I promise." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pinky promise?" Aika said while extending her hand towards Lin with her pinky raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pinky promise." Lin locked fingers with each of the children. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid on the couch next to her as she comforted them. Korra, Asami, Bumi and Pema gave her some space. She answered their questions and explained what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"-and that's why mommy fell asleep." Lin finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never thought I would hear you say the word 'mommy' in that context" A voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey chief." Lin smiled as she stood up to greet her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chief! Chief! Chief!" The kids chanted as they ran to hug their grandmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are the little devils doing?!" She hugged them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom please don't call them that." Suyin said in a stern yet soft voice as she walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Su! What are you doing here?" Lin said as she walked towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I can't visit my dear and only sister?" She joked as she hugged Lin. "How are you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Im-"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mommy fell and died!" Aika blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?!" Suyin yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aika no one is dead! Kya is alright she just passed out from exhaustion." Lin said calming her sister down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell have you two been doing?!" Toph said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spirits mom! Nothing like that! She just likes working herself to death apparently." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds familiar." Suyin said as she glared at Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suyin sat down with Toph as her sister followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzin invited us for dinner but apparently we are late." Suyin told Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not late Su, food is waiting at the table." Katara said as she greeted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sugar queen, how ya' been?" Toph smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was wholesome to see old friends talking just like they used to when they were younger. It made Lin smiles as she walked outside to catch some air.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" Bumi said approaching Lin carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea I just needed some air." Lin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that's the case-" Bumi bended a bit of air towards Lin making her giggle and relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Bumi." She said not adding anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi was about to speak when he saw Tenzin approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, mister party pooper himself. I'll leave before he makes me clean something." With that Bumi sprinted towards the temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin felt Tenzin place a hand in her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything okay?" Tenzin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin couldn't hold the on anymore and hugged him sobbing on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Tenzin I thought she- I thought I was going to loose her." Lin said between sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's alright Lin, she's strong." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She whipped her tears. "This is really pathetic I'm such an idiot." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense, you two have been through a lot. I know I would have freaked out worst if Pema suddenly collapsed." Tenzin said comforting the smaller woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've had so many nightmares where I lost her that I just stay waiting for something bad to happen." Lin confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing bad is going to happen, not while we are here. You aren't alone Lin. We've got your back, always." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." She took deep breaths calming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked for a while before Toph approached them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move Twinkle toes Jr, I wanna talk with my kid." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin nodded and left the two women alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't feel no ring." Toph said not caring how she sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because I haven't proposed." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you're right! I'm sorry, the top is the one that proposes." She smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"First I am the top! Secondly, I haven't had time to plan anything solid. I do want to I just want to make it special." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let twinkle toes Jr help you with that, he got married." Toph joked. "It's been a year and you two already live together. Don't waste more time." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay out of it, you'll know soon enough. I have a plan I just need to finish the details." Lin answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suit yourself!" She punched Lin on her arm laughing. “Come on, it’s cold tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin went inside, the kids already asleep while Korra and Asami played with their hair. She grabbed them one by one and took them to a bed. Katara and Toph were talking while Tenzin was checking on his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll watch her, go get some rest.” Tenzin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded and headed to bed. She held the kids tight as they slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later. Tenzin and Lin had made plans so she could propose to Kya. It was going to be something small but meaningful. She was eager to finally give her the rose quartz bracelet she had been saving since the mission. She did her morning routine and headed towards the station. Once there she phoned Tenzin, told him to meet her in her office. She was nervous but ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, it's happening.” Lin said firmly. “Toph and Suyin are leaving in a few days so I want to make sure they are here for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll prepare the temple. Pema will be happy to prepare dinner.” Tenzin smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure everything goes as we talked about.” Lin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako! My office now.” She called mako through her desk phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako had accidentally walked in on Tenzin and her talking about the proposal so she decided to add him to her plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chief?” Mako walked into the office. He looked at Tenzin and back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow just like we planned.” Lin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now get your ass back to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes chief.” He walked back to his cubicle as Tenzin left.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin got back to work. It was the weekend as she decided to stay and focus on paperwork and working at the station. She filled some reports, made some interrogations, checked on her crew and checked what needed to be done, wanting to have as much time on the weekend as she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya was helping the new nurses adapt to the workflow. She enjoyed her work and learned to balance it. She knew needing help wasn’t bad, even the avatar themselves needed help at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it isn’t my favorite patient!” Kya smiled at an old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya! How’s the husband doing?” The old man liked teasing her, he knew Kya had a girlfriend and he respected it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine thank you, and yours?” Kya smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man laughed and sat down on the table. “Has she proposed yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, but I am planning on proposing tomorrow. My brother invited us to dinner and I’m planning on surprising her there. I made her a nice necklace that I’m sure she’ll love.” Kya said as she took the man’s blood pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I asked my wife to marry me! It always works.” The old man smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish me luck then!” Kya smiled as she continued to check her patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The day was coming to an end, Lin was happy to be leaving work. She was excited for tomorrow. She left straight for the temple and there she met up with Kya. Tenzin asked both women to join him for dinner the next day, they agreed and went straight home. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about work and other things, they also played with the kids and made dinner. The kids had been practicing their bending, Daichi wanted to start metal bending, Lin promised to start after tomorrow. Aika hadn’t used her combustion yet and was just training on basic fire bending moves with Korra. Mizu was not showing much progress, he just liked freezing the water. He was still very young so they weren’t worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Momma can we get ice cream tomorrow?” Mizu asked Lin with his puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course baby boy, we’ll get you some ice cream.” Lin responded as she kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She prepared the kids for bed while Kya washed the dishes. She was happier than usual, trying to contain her emotions so Kya wouldn’t get suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are sleeping.” Kya said planting a kiss on Lin’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired?” Lin asked, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well if it isn’t bold miss Beifong… I’ve missed you.” Kya purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled and wishepered on Kya’s ear. “Wait for me in the shower, I’ll be right there.” She then licked Kya’s neck making her feel goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya didn’t need any more persuasion, she ran to their room and quickly turned on the shower. Lin smirked at this. She finished drying the dishes and headed towards her room. Locking the door behind her and double checking the locks. She then got undressed and joined Kya in the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you weren’t coming for a second.” Kya teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean if you want me to go then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, you better not leave me hanging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cussing at an officer now? That’s gonna get you into a lot of trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no officer, I’m so sorry~” Kya walked closer to Lin. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to be punished for that.” Lin started kissing the waterbender. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya and Lin fooled around all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun came out and Lin woke up first, she had a few marks on her chest and legs. She smiled thinking about her night with Kya. She bent down and kissed her lover on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to wake up, I let you sleep a few more minutes today.” Lin said caressing Kya’s beautiful white hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five more minutes…” Kya said as she rolled to the other side of the bed where Lin slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you're not up after I take my shower, I'll have to do it my way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya ignored her and went back to snoozing. Lin took a hot shower and got dressed. She checked her secret box under the bathroom tile where she kept important documents and the bracelet. ‘Still there.’ She smiled as she got dressed, she couldn't hold back her happiness. Kya was still sleeping when she was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin pulled the sheets and placed her cold hands on Kya’s chest making her wake up screeching. She punched Lin and yelled at her. Lin was just smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out!” Kya yelled as she pushed Lin out of their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids had woken up by Kya’s screech. Lin just smiled and helped them get ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong with mom?” Daichi asked Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“She woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Come on let's get you three ready for class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin prepared the kids, she was in an excellent mood and the kids took notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy smiles!” Mizu said, smiling at Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin grabbed the boy and swung him up in the air and catched him. “Mommy happy!” Lin repeated as she planted many kisses on her son's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice cream!” Mizu said, pointing at the snack on the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too early Mizu.” Lin said, grabbing some eggs and bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy, happy!” He kept trying to negotiate with his mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine just for today, anyone else wants ice cream with their breakfast?” Lin asked as she cooked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me! Me! Me!” The kids chanted in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's just say breakfast and ice cream weren't a good combination and the kids ended up seeing their breakfast again once they arrived at the temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya scolded Lin over it, she had told Lin not to cave in to what the kids wanted especially about sugar. Lin kissed her trying to get her to stop talking. It worked for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll see you tonight at the Air Temple, wear something nice.” Kya said as she kissed Lin goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah whatever. See you later.” She said trying to stay as serious as she could not wanting to give away her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya walked straight into the clinic as Lin went to the station. There she began her second phase of the plan. She sent flower arrangements to the air temple, the airbenders were adorning everything beautifully. Lin spent all day sending things to the temple and making calls, she wanted everything to be perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya on the other hand, had asked her mother to make some ice sculptures of Lin and her. She also sent more flower arrangements to the temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them knew of the other's plan. Everyone at the temple thought it was incredibly hilarious how their plans were so similar. They just continued adorning everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the night showed it's face again. Both women headed out of their work. Kya had brought her nice dressed and shower at the clinic. The dress was a water tribe traditional dress, it was adorned with fur, it had been passed down from Katara to herself. One of the nurses was also a stylist and braided her hair beautifully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lin headed home feeling like a little kid on christmas eve. She quickly entered her house and started showering, she was alone so she sang on the shower as she pleased. She got dressed in her favorite dress, a green long sleeve turtleneck dress with a slit on the side. She never wore jewls but this was a special occasion, she pocketed the rose quartz bracelet as she continued to get dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at herself in the full body mirror. ‘Ugh I forgot my hair.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it.” She let her hair down and just brushed it, it was shoulder length and gray like thunder clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad!” She smiled as she looked at herself up and down. “Not bad indeed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked through her jewelry box to see if she liked anything when she heard a knock on the door. She walked carefully towards it only to find Mako. She opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the temple already?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to check you didn't get cold feet. You look amazing by the way.” Mako blushed wide eyed, he had only seen Lin dressed up a handful of time but never with her hair down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You've never seen a woman before?” She teased. “I'm almost done, you can go ahead I'll catch up with you at the bay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes chief.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako… Thank you. For everything, I'm really proud of the person you've become. You would do one fine chief.” Lin said looking at the young officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I hug you?” Mako asked as he opened his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I think You've earned it.” She smiled as she hugged him. “Now get out of my sight, I don't want you to make me late.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you there chief.” Mako said his goodbyes as he headed out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Good Kid’ She thought thinking of Mako. He had grown to be an amazing officer. She wanted him to be her successor in the force. She had filled some paperwork to make sure he was the first candidate when she retired in a few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked away closing the door behind her. She continued getting dressed, she looked at the jewelry and found a necklace she liked. She looked up from the box to stare at the mirror only to find a figure standing behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A masked figure was looking at her. She kept looking at it not breaking eye contact. She remembered all the nightmares she had and all the times she had seen them in the street. It was all in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not real, you're just in my mind and you aren't going to ruin my night.” Lin said as she put on her necklace.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It laughed. “Not in your mind.” Then the figure reached out and smashed Lin’s face against the mirror, shattering it. Blood poured down her face, panic set in as she realized this was real. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran towards her armor bending it over herself and drew her cables. The figure was fast and agile and threw many hits connecting with her and making a mess of her home. Bloody handprints adorned the walls and floor as she battled the masked figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako! Someone! Help!” She yelled at the top of her lungs knowing she wasn't going to win alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The masked figure drew an electric cable making Lin freeze as she remembered the night in that cave where she was surrounded by a large group of them. This hesitation gave the figure enough time to electrocute her making her scream in pain as she collapsed unconscious. He wrapped more cables around her as he set a small bomb in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> “Such a pity, this looked like a fine apartment.” The figure mocked before snooping around some more as he was leaving and detonating the explosive.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The explosion was a small one but the sound was earth shattering. Mako stopped the patrol car and looked back from the window to see his chief’s apartment up in flames. He turned back and broke the door down to find bloody handprints and fire everywhere. No sign of Lin. Just fire, and a lot of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chief! Chief can you hear me? Lin!” He kept yelling as he looked everywhere for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran towards the patrol radio and called for backup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Code Red! I repeat Code Red! The chief has been attacked! I need all the units here now!” He ran inside to take care of the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the temple Kya was talking with Tenzin. She hadn't entered the temple’s garden where the surprise was hidden. But she cound sense everyone's auras glow with brigh colors. She was blissfully unaware of everything that was going downg back at her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She approached Tenzin. “When is Lin arriving? She didn't tell me the time she was arriving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“She'll be here soon enough.” He smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of explosions woke everyone up from their mood. They could see bringht lights adorn the sky and the horrible sound of sirens.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?!” Bumi said, perking up and looking outside the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later the police aircraft was on top of the temple, four policemen ran towards the door knocking ferociously.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stood up, weapons drawn. Suyin and Kya looked at eachother terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?!” Tenzin asked as the policeman's voice filled with terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The chief is gone! She's been attacked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin!” Kya yelled as she ran outside. Korra grabbed her as she rode Naga with Asami. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumi, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo stay with the kids and Pema. Don't leave the temple!” Tenzin ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Korra yelled to the rest of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group left on the Bison. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got there firefighters were putting out the fire and earthbenders were moving the rubble. The water was mixed with a broken wall and blood. You could smell the metallic scent in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya ran inside her home to find it destroyed, bloody handprints all over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Lin no! This can't be happening.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked everywhere for her girlfriend, tears streaming down her face, sobbing uncontrollably. She found some writing on the wall and called Tenzin, she was too distraught to read it. He entered and read it out loud for everyone to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Expect us.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The writing said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's not here.” Toph said, feet firmly grounded. “But she's alive I can feel her, it's faint but I can feel her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin walked to Mako. “The city is in lock down! No one goes in or out without informing the council. Your priority is to find Chief Beifong no matter what! Now go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir! Zhu Li has already been notified.” Mako said as he called the other officers to look for the chief. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll go with you!” Korra said as Bolin and Asami got on Naga. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This was pure chaos. Suyin ran towards Kya holding her tightly as she sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are bringing her home.” Suyin said as she cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin hugged Kya. “No matter what happens, we are bringing her home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Be Continued...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bet none of y'all saw that one coming. I'm already working on the continuation so fear not my fellow readers, I will soon deliver.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>